


The Hunt For Laurance Zvahl

by tytheace



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual, Canon-Typical Violence, Drowning, Garmau is canon bc I said so!, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Laurance Zvahl Realizes He's Bisexual, M/M, Minor Violence, Sword Fighting, au where Fenrir realizes Aph didn’t kill everyone, will add more tags if it happens?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tytheace/pseuds/tytheace
Summary: Blaze. Dedicated guard to his king. Strong fighter. And hopeless romantic who is tasked to hunt down and bring back the biggest flirt of them all; Laurance Zvahl.





	1. The Find

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this crack ship of sorts! It’s basically an au where Blaze falls for Laurance when he’s tasked to kill him. Also, Lau is bisexual but hasn’t realized it yet. Blaze knows he’s jot straight.

Laurance walked perfectly through the forest. Quiet, almost silence. Tip.. toe.. tip.. toe. His breathing hitched as the wind blew by, rustling the trees. He was on edge, if that wasn’t clear. He glanced down at his regular shadow knight armour, which didn’t help with being sneaky. The reds and black really drew all the attention to him, 

He shook his head and moved forward, holding his breath with every footstep forward. For the past week, he had been on a personal mission. He left the rebellion in the hands of a trusted member, as well as Zenix. Who had complained when he wasn’t given full control. In his defence, Zenix would have the place burned. He smiled to himself at the thought of his team, and then sighed. His current objection has been to locate lady Aphmau of the Phoenix Alliance. 

Such a formal title for someone who he use to be friends with, huh? She’s a lord and apparently a goddess, although Laurance always knew she was heavenly. He grinned softly at his own flirtatious joke, as he truly was that kinda guy. Anyways, back on track. Laurance had been tracking her, and he felt like he was being watched. The entire time, he felt as though someone was following his every step. He stopped moving as he heard.. something. It was brief, almost didn’t catch it, but he did. He waited a moment before quickly turning around, summoning his shadow knight blade as he did. 

As if he was a witch who could see the future, a male was there. His own blade connected with Laurance’s and the force pushed him back a bit, Laurance just narrowing his eyes. Someone was after him.. someone Shad had sent? Laurance wouldn’t put it past him, the bastard. Although when he stared at the male, it didn’t seem like someone Shad would sent. Dark red hair tied back in a loose ponytail, and darker skin. He had scars over his face and a blue eye, as well as a green.

The most unique feature, would have to be the werewolf ears that were atop his head. Shad wouldn’t hire a werewolf, as he’s very old fashioned. Laurance shoved the male back and laughed, knowing Shad would go low to find him. “Well, well.. A mutt has been sent after me.” Laurance taunted to the werewolf, not caring if his words held consequences. “You..” The werewolf tightened his grip on his sword, showing his teeth at the smaller male. Fanged teeth showed themselves to Laurance, who was almost impressed. That was always a cool feature of being a werewolf or meifwa. 

“Did Shad send you to finally kill me off? Hah! Good luck.” Laurance did a wide swing at the male, who blocked it with his own sword. “Who?” The werewolf asked as he shoved him back, swinging his own sword towards his legs. Laurance quickly jumped out of the way as confusion struck him. Now, he could just be lying, but Laurance was not expecting that. “Who sent you then?!” Laurance yelled out as he took a step back, readying himself for the next attack. “Actually, better yet! Who are you?” Laurance added and the werewolf swung his sword to the side, standing proudly.

“I am Blaze, guard of king Fenrir of the Southeastern wolf tribe!” He spoke proudly and Laurance paused, the name sounding all too familiar. “Southeastern wolf tribe..” He repeated back as he wondered, biting his lip. It was on the tip of his tongue, why was that so familiar? “The village you mercilessly slaughtered all those years ago, you monster!” Ah, there it is. Blaze charged him and swung hard, actually catching Laurance off guard. He stumbled a bit and quickly caught himself, catching Blaze’s next strike with his sword. “I was protecting my lord at the time!” Laurance explained as he huffed, biting his lip.

“I loved her and she was being forced to marry your king! Disgusting.” Laurance sneered and Blaze laughed coldly, saying she should’ve embraced the honour of marrying such a man. “A forced, loveless marriage made only to produce children? That’s sick.” Laurance huffed as he stared at the taller male, who still had his blade on his. “Here to kill me? At least try harder.” Laurance taunted as he pushed Blaze off of him, charging at him with a side swipe. Well, it’s what he tried to do. Blaze quickly moved out of the way and Laurance just stumbled forward, attempting to steady himself. 

He felt something hard hit his back and he was thrusted forward, onto the ground. A kick to the back, really? He grunted as the impact hit and he went to get up, when a sword shot right next to his head. He froze for a moment, glancing to the side to see the dull grey sword stare back at him. Inches away. “Don’t. Move.” He heard the other male said as he stared at the sword, hearing the male slowly crouch down over top of him. Chest down in the dirt, Laurance was just laid there. “Drop the sword before I shove mine through your skull.” Well, I guess that settled it.

Laurance let his sword drop from his hand, feeling a hand roughly grab his wrist and shove it behind him. “Listen to me and maybe this will be painless.” Laurance grunted as he struggled under his grasp, trying to think of a way out of this. Blaze grabbed him and flipped him over, Laurance now on his back. For a second, his hands were free. Laurance quickly attempted to punch Blaze, which hit, but was meaningless. Blaze quickly grabbed his hands and shoved them above his head, growling lowly. 

Laurance laid on his, staring up at the male above him. He crouched atop of Laurance and held his hands up and away, his free hand gripping the hilt of his blade. “I thought you’d be stronger.” Blaze muttered and Laurance grunted, saying he caught him at a wrong time. “I go head to toe with a god on a daily, don’t test me.” Laurance grunted and he saw Blaze roll his eyes, which didn’t help. “How did you find me.” Laurance insisted to know and Blaze smiled, saying he had his ways. “For a while, we thought Aphmau was to blame. But when we realized it was you.. Oh, that changed some things.” Laurance struggled under his grasp as he talked, which just made Blaze grip tighter.

“After you’re dead or captured, we will go after your precious lady Aphmau.” His eyes went wide with that and Laurance glared, saying he would never touch her. “Too late, we-“ Blaze paused as a rustling noise was heard behind them, which caused them both to look back. “Shit, bandits.” Blaze cursed as he saw a shadowed figure, glancing back down at Laurance. “If you move even an inch, know I will go straight to the Phoenix alliance island, to drive my blade into her.”

Laurance narrowed his eyes as he watched Blaze stand up, turning around to face the bandits. Laurance didn’t move as he began to watch Blaze fight the bandits, looking emotionless. He did, however, think of a way to escape. “Get the lass.” Laurance was shaken from his thoughts as someone suddenly approached him. Wait, did they just call him a lass? Oh come on, sure his hair has grown a bit longer then he would like, but he still looked masculine. Laurance quickly reached for his sword but the male approaching was suddenly knocked down, as a sword came flying and pierced his sword. “He’s mine, don’t touch him.”  
Blaze growled as he punched another bandit, and something within Laurance felt weird.

His stomach felt.. off. It felt like it was hit with a sudden burst of energy as he stared at Blaze fighting, which he really didn’t get. It was a familiar feeling, but he couldn’t quite place what it was. Blaze stared at the leader of the small group, who glanced around and saw his dead or badly injured allies. “Fine, we’ll fall back.” Blaze’s stance loosened a bit and he grinned, saying it was for the better as he turned away. “But hey, just a tip..” Blaze glanced at him once more, raising his eyebrows. “Don’t do that kinda shit out in the open.” He motioned to Laurance, “It’s gross.” Blaze watched as they stumbled off, the dead ones being dragged off.

Wait, did he think they were.. Did he not see the sword to his head?! “Hm.” Blaze simply said as he tuned back, looking down at Laurance. “So, you stayed.. Good boy.” Same feeling in his stomach as he stared at him. The feeling has to be fear, right? But it didn’t seem intense, he knows what fear felt like. His face felt hot and his stomach felt sick, he had no clue what these feelings were.

Blade scanned the area to make sure no one else was in the vicinity, and when the coast was clear, he smiled. “Right, so-“ He glanced down at Laurance and became quite confused at the sight in front of him. “Why are you blushing? Was it truly embarrassing for them to think we were having sex?” Blaze asked and Laurance gasped, saying he was not blushing. “And now your face is getting more red.” Blaze rolled his eyes as Laurance felt his face, which was indeed very hot. Why was he blushing? This is a life or death situation!

“Is the idea of sex embarrassing or something?” Blaze asked, the amusement in his voice showing. “N-No!” Did it? I mean, he hasn’t had much experience sexually. Only once before, and that was a while ago. So maybe, this was embarrassing for him. “Or are you just embarrassed over the idea of sex with me?” Blaze asked a slight taunting tone and Laurance felt the same feeling in his stomach more more. “What the gods are you talking about?! Are you mad?” Laurance asked with a flushed face and Blaze shrugged, saying maybe he was. “You are handsome, so it’s not like I minded. Shame such a handsome face is a murderer.” 

Laurance felt as if he was suddenly in a different world. The man that could kill him, is calling him handsome. “How am I suppose to take that?” Laurance asked and Blaze rolled his eyes, saying it was a compliment. “You’re a strange man..” Laurance said as he stared at him and Blaze reached down, pulling Laurance to his feet. “Perhaps I am.” He suddenly pulled out rope from a satchel he wore around his body, tying Laurance’s hands together. “But I still won.” Blaze smirked at him as he pushed him forward, grabbing his own sword off of a dead body. “Let’s go, I must take you back to my king.” Laurance huffed as he was pushed forward by the werewolf, rolling his eyes a bit.

“Aren’t I hot? Let the pretty live.” Laurance said and Blaze laughed, saying he would have to do a lot more talking. “And maybe more.” Blaze added as he shoved him forward, Laurance cursing under his breath. “Great.” Laurance sighed as he stared up at the sky. He knew there was no getting out of this, unless he worked his charm and sweet talked him. The feeling returned and at this point, it kinda annoyed Laurance. He thought about what it could possibly be, where he felt it before. He zoned out as he thank to himself, biting his lip. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, he had felt this before with Aphmau. Seeing her laugh, seeing her smile, her wonderful face..

It was called getting butterflies in your stomach.


	2. The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandits never let you sleep, neither do gay thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks, i swear the bandits will fuck off after this!

Laurance could’ve sworn Blaze was smart, you know. When they had first fought, Blaze was swift and was able to knock Laurance down quite fast. He had similar fighting moves to Garroth, from what Laurance had remembered. Although, now that Laurance has spent a full day with him, he knows Blaze is a dumbass in disguise. 

He watched as Blaze attempted to make a fire using sticks and rocks, which was not working. Sticks and rocks? C’mon now. “Seriously?” Laurance asked from where he was tied and Blaze shot him a glare, telling him to shut up. “I was not trained to do this.” He muttered as he did a second attempt, before cursing loudly and throwing the stick. He turned towards his bag, starting to dig through his bag. He has a tiny satchel on his hip, as well as a bag he carries on his back. He grunted as he came up with nothing and threw his bag down, walking over to where Laurance was kept. Laurance had his back against a tree, his arms tied in the front of him. It was around sunset and they had no fire, which was just great. Laurance usually stayed at an inn or at a campsite when travelling, so he usually had warmth and a roof over his head. “Whatever, we’ll be fine. Unless you can light one.”

Laurance shook his head and Blaze walked over, plopping down a few feet away from him. It was silent. “So..” He said as the silence took over, clearing his throat. “Are you and Lady Aphmau in love? I recall my king telling me you two kissed.” What a great conversation starter. He was blunt and just asked if they were in love, oh the fun of remembering when he once loved her! “That’s a long story..” Laurance stared up at the night sky. “I did love her, from the very first moment I saw her. I was her guard, and at the wedding, I lost control of my shadow knight forum. She knew a kiss would break me out of it.” Laurance smiled fondly as the memories came to him. “She had began to like me, but also liked another.. My closest friend and her guard. And then, she had a child with another male friend of hers.” Silence. “Ah.” More silence, this time it was awkward. Laurance liked talking, not silence, so he persisted. “I left her and her entire team after I had found out she was pregnant, not to mention the calling got to me..” He sighed. “And thus now I run the rebellion in the nether. You know, against Shad.. If you know anything about that.” Blaze slowly nodded as he stared at his attempted fire, sighing a bit. 

“I told you about my life story, so what about you? I mean, I don’t remember seeing you those four years ago.” Blaze straightened up and grunted a bit, saying he was a village kid. “You killed Fenrir’s personal guard, as well as most the guard.” Laurance looked away, awkwardly laughing. Oh right, Blaze wants him dead for that. Their casual conversation makes this all seem so much better, almost friendly. “I was your average village kid, and we badly needed guards. I trained hard, and thus I became a guard at the age of 19.” Laurance quickly did the math in his head, Blaze noticing and confirming he was twenty four years old. “You’re twenty four? I’m older then ya, kid.” Blaze huffed at being called a kid and asked how old Laurance was, to which he laughed to himself. “I’m twenty seven physically, but mentally I’m so much older.”

“Fuck, you’re old.” Laurance did a double take at him with raised eyebrows, asking since when was twenty seven old. “Since now, my Irene.” Laurance narrowed his eyes and huffed, saying most people said he was quite young. “Really? God..” Blaze shivered, saying he didn’t want to be that old. This little punkass is calling him old! “Hey, asshole..” Blaze glanced at him. “One of my old friends is in his thirties! I’m young!” Laurance chuckled as Blaze pulled a face, mumbling about how his friend was very old. “You know it..” Laurance yawned and slowly laid down on his side, his hands still being tied in front of him. “I’m out.” Laurance hummed and Blaze eyed him up, saying he thought Laurance would try and run by now. “Maybe I will in the dead of night.” He smirked and chuckled as Blaze stiffened slightly. Seriously, he had a long day. He’ll escape tomorrow, probably. Right now, he needed the sleep.

Awoken mid night, to the sound of fighting. Of course, why would bandits let them peacefully sleep? Laurance has lost his touch, usually he would have woken up much sooner. He opened his eyes and immediately noticed someone over him, someone with a knife. “Just stand down, mutt.” The person called over and Laurance glanced to the side, seeing Blaze fighting a single person. I guess people always assume Laurance is the damsel in distress, how rude. He’s more than just a prize to threaten, he’s the leader of the shadow knight rebellion! But hey, just two people? This would be easy. Well, maybe. Blaze seemed to be struggling, and Laurance had his arms tied. However, it’s not like he hadn’t been trying to get it undone when awake. He wiggled his his arms a bit before slowly raising a leg, swiftly kicking the person in the back of the knee. Without a fail, they stumbled forward with a grunt and Laurance quickly scrambled to his feet, looking towards Blaze. Blaze had his sword locked with the other, glancing over as he heard the other bandit grunt.

“CUT ME LOOSE.” Blaze hesitated before kicking the bandit he fought in the stomach, charging towards Laurance quickly. Laurance moved his tied arms forward, hoping to god Blaze didn’t miss. In one quick swipe of the blade, he connected with Laurance’s rope. Just enough to simple cut it enough for Laurance to rip off himself, and enough to draw some blood on his wrists. Laurance grinned as he ripped the rest of the rope off, turning around and quickly charging the man with the knife. It’s been a while since he had a fight, why not go in without a sword? You know, to make it more interesting. He was already bleeding, so why not practice hand to hand while he’s at it? Blaze watched him for a moment, before he quickly moved back to the others, seemingly a bit more confident now that there was two of them.

Just like that, fight was over. Two bodies laid on the ground, one bleeding out due to wounds from Blaze. Laurance looted the body of the male he had fought, smiling as he found some diamond and other valuables. “Sweet..” He mumbled as he pocketed the items, stiffening as he felt a blunt force impact with his back. It was gentle, and he knew it was the blunt end of a sword. “Drop it.” Blaze ordered and Laurance slowly turned around, staring up at the taller werewolf. The sword was still pointed towards his chest, and Blaze was stern. “I thought we were bonding.” He asked with raised eyebrows and Blaze grunted, saying Laurance was still a murderer. “Oh, you’re no fun.” Laurance pouted and Blaze pulled his sword back, kneeling down and narrowing his eyes as he stared at him. “I will drive this sword into your chest.” Blaze growled and Laurance smirked, saying shadow knights couldn’t die. That wasn’t the truth, but hey. “Sure.” Blaze said with raised eyebrows as he leaned closer, Laurance suddenly getting the same feeling. Butterflies, seriously? Why would he have butterflies in his stomach, especially now. He’s use to this feeling with Aphmau, he hasn’t really felt it since he last saw her. “Why is your face red?” Blaze bluntly asked and Laurance was shot back to reality, realizing he was staring directly at Blaze. Fuck. 

“I-I don’t know, it’s cold out..” Laurance turned his head, coughing a bit. Stuttering? What was he, a teenager with a crush? “I’m just cold.” Blaze paused, digging the tip of his sword into the grass below them. “Sure.” He said with a slight smile, reaching into his satchel to grab something. Why was he smiling? That’s dumb. He’s dumb. He could grab Blaze’s sword and attack him, but he’s not. When Blaze pulled out a rope in his hands, Laurance’s stomach did a lazy turn. Why? Lord knows why, he does not. Blaze grabbed his arms and tied them behind his back this time, making sure the knot was tight. “Sleep well, I’m not sleeping now. Gods, we’re staying at villages from now on.” Blaze grumbled as he grabbed the back of his ponytail, pulling it undone and letting his hair fall onto his shoulders. Laurance laid down quickly, resting on his left side. He stared at the tree line in silence, letting his mind wander. Funnily enough, his mind went to Garroth. More specifically, a certain moment of them. Back when he was a guard for lady Aphmau, and when they went to Scaleswind to find Lord Burt.

“She’s talked with Jeffory The Golden Heart?!” Dante gasped out as Garroth relayed the information, to which Garroth simply nodded and bit his lip. “Yes.. I just hope she’s safe..” Laurance had rolled his eyes as Garroth turned red from his own comment, he knew Garroth’s crush was thriving and that Aphmau could handle herself, she’s a strong ass lady. “Jeffory is very strong..” Dante added in quietly and Garroth nodded once again, looking down at the communication device. “He’s quite handsome, too..” Garroth mindlessly mumbled, seemingly not noticing what he even said. Until the silence filled the air between the three of us, and then he tensed up and quickly looked at the two of us. He was flustered, more so than usual. 

“I mean, a lot of people fawned over him at the guard academy, I’ve never personally seen him, but..” Dante added in with a shrug, attempting to make it less awkward. Garroth just nodded, looking down for a moment and covering his face with his arm. “Oh my Irene, I can’t believe I said that aloud..” Laurance let out a laugh, saying some people said he looked like a younger Jeffory. Garroth let out a quiet laugh as Dante pulled a face at him, saying Laurance wishes he looked like him. “People have!” Laurance gasped and Garroth moved his arm, saying he could see it. “So do you find me handsome?” Laurance asked with a wide grin and Garroth hesitated, saying he was okay. “I’ll take it!” Laurance laughed as he threw an arm around Garroth’s shoulder, squeezing tightly. 

He hadn’t meant to say that, obviously, but he accidentally came out to the two of them. Neither cared, of course, and it went on like normal. Laurance and Garroth actually talked about it after that, Laurance just asking more if Garroth found him hot. He denied, but Laurance knew the truth. Laurance smiled to himself and let his eyes wandering, them falling onto Blaze. He was staring down at a notebook, which he had pulled out of his bag. His long, red hair fell onto his shoulders, just gently gracing them. He huffed as a strand fell down, falling in front of his eyes. He lifted a hand and tucked it bak, smiling and turning the page of a notebook. Wonder what he’s reading. Laurance smiled slightly and looked away, thinking back to what Garroth had told him about loving women and men. But, not him, right? He’s only liked guys before, why would he suddenly find a man attractive? There’s no way, right?

..Right?


	3. The Crave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has taken a weird twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bandits fucked off, but then it got.. gay?

Okay, life just kept getting weirder. Laurance had these thoughts while he was resting up against a tree, Blaze chatting up a merchant. They were in Scaleswind now, which meant they were nearly at the wolf tribe. And he still hasn’t escaped. He could now, and yet.. “Come here.” Blaze called over and Laurance grunted as he stood, starting to walk over. Laurance was disguised as your average merchant, a bandana wrapped around his neck. A real bandit looking fuck. “Hm?” He asked and Blaze held up some fruit, asking him to try it. They were posing as a travelling duo, just passing through after staying a night. Laurance took a bite out of the fruit Blaze was holding, his eyes lighting up. “It’s delicious!” He said as he took the fruit, taking another bite. “We’ll take four of those.” Blaze said with a chuckle as he pulled out his money, Laurance eagerly eating the fruit. “Good! It’s getting late, you two should hurry if you want a good inn.” The merchant said as he counted the money and Blaze thanked him, pocketing their fruit. “Let’s go.” He told Laurance as he grabbed his hand, pulling him away. “Thanks mom.” Laurance said cockily and Blaze huffed, telling him to shut up. It’s now been two days, nearly three, with Blaze. And Laurance is questioning his sexuality for the first time ever. Garroth liked multiple genders, so maybe he did as well. But why Blaze, what’s so good about him? Blaze was here to murder him, and Laurance found him cute. It’s bullshit. 

“This inn looks good..” Blaze mumbled as he approached it, letting go of Laurance’s hand. Laurance walked in with him and a meifwa girl sat at the front desk, flipping through a book. She looked bored. When she noticed them, she sat up properly and put her book away. “Welcome!” She said and Laurance gave her a quick glance over, noticing she looked young. Too young. “How old are you, kid?” Laurance asked and she huffed, saying it was ‘none of his business.’ “Are you getting a room or no.” Blaze quickly nodded and shot Laurance a look, before clearing his throat. “Yes, we’d like to request a room.” The meifwa had pink hair, and white ears. She had some black on her ears and in her hair, teal eyes as well. “Hm, okay.. For the both of you?” She asked and Blaze quickly nodded, saying they could share a room. “Heh, okay.” She turned around and looked at the keys, grabbing one. “Room 26, floor 2. That’ll be two diamonds.” Blaze huffed a bit but handed her the diamonds, grabbing the key. “The room will be ready in an hour.” She added and Blaze nodded, thanking her. As he said his goodbye and walked off, he complained at the price for a single room. “Well, it’s a two bed suite, probably more on the pricey side.” Laurance pointed out and Blaze just sighed more.

After an hour, their room was ready. The meifwa waved them off as they walked upstairs, a grin on her lips. Laurance followed Blaze down the hallway, coming to the last door on the second floor. Laurance glanced around as Blaze unlocked the door, following him as he walked inside. “Oh my Irene..” Laurance let the door shut behind them and stared forward, his jaw dropping. There one a king sized bed in front of them, it mostly being white. On the bed, was rose petals shaped in a heart. Around the bed, there were rose petals as well. Nice smelling candles burned from the bedside tables, and a bottle of champagne was in the middle of the heart, as well as other items. Blaze slowly moved over to pick up the small note on the bottle of champagne reading it aloud in shock. “Enjoy the champagne and other luxuries on the house, there’s a bath that fits two as well. Have a romantic night..” Blaze dropped the note and groaned loudly, asking what the hell this was. “I didn’t ask for..” He motioned to the bed. Laurance slowly walked forward, knowing his face was bright red.

He examined the items on the bed, seeing robes and a bottle of lube. Good gods, this had to be the doing of that meifwa. She seemed way too happy. “Christ.. Guess we’re sharing the bed.” Blaze said as he moved the champagne off the bed, grunting as he grabbed the lube. He sat them on the bedside table and put his bags down, walking into the bathroom. “Christ, the bathtub is huge..” Laurance heard him say but he was too focused on his feelings right now. They have a romantic suite, they have to share a bed.. Laurance doesn’t even have a change of clothes! He walked over to the champagne and grabbed it, needing a drink right now. “Laurance, do you-” Blaze walked back out as Laurance took his first swing from the drink. “Ah.” Blaze said with an eye roll, telling him not to drink too much. “You’re not my boss..” Laurance mumbled and Blaze turned back around, saying he was going to take a shower. “Have fun.” Laurance mumbled before taking another long swig. 

Blaze walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair dripping down his back. He noticed Laurance on the bed, a nearly empty bottle of champagne in his hand. “Christ.” Blaze mumbled as Laurance giggled, clearly drunk. “What did I tell you? Fucking hell..” Blaze grabbed the bottle out of his hands, grunting a bit. “Stop.” He told Laurance, who just stared at him. Blaze had abs, of course, he was a guard after all. But wow, he looked good. “Stop staring.” Blaze added while rolling his eyes, Laurance just grinning. “Why? Are you shy?” Laurance drunkenly asked as he checked him out, Blaze just chuckling. “No, but usually the enemy doesn't check you out.” Blaze put the bottle down on the bedside table, letting out a squeak as he suddenly felt a hand grab his butt. He whipped around and slapped Laurance’s arm away, his face being pink. “What the hell?!” Blaze asked and Laurance chuckled, grabbing Blaze’s arm. “I’m very drunk..” “Yeah no fucking shit!” Laurance laughed more and yanked Blaze down onto the bed, Blaze just making sure the towel stayed where it was suppose to. 

“I’m druuunk, and confused!” Blaze sighed slowly and asked why he was confused, to which Laurance looked at him. “I think you’re hot.” Wow. And Blaze thought he was the blunt one. “And I don’t know why!” Laurance groaned loudly. “I’m so use to finding chicks hot, not guys! I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that.. My old best friend was like this. But..” He fell onto his back. “Why you? Ugh!” Well, Blaze wasn’t expecting this. “Um, I’m flattered..” He slowly started and Laurance raised his hand, telling him to stop. “Just.. shut up.” Was this really the man that slaughtered everyone Blaze knew and loved? This man, the one that’s calling him hot and having such intense internalized homophobia.. are you mad? “I just..” Laurance stared at Blaze, biting his lip. “Your king will kill me, yeah?” Wow, the sudden tone shift was so obvious. “Um..” Blaze glanced away from him. It was true, Fenrir wanted Laurance’s head. “If so, let me have one last wish..” He put a hand on Blaze’s shoulder. “Have sex with me.” Well then. Out of all the things he could’ve said, he said that. “I can see you’re shocked.” Laurance added in when he was met with silence from Blaze, who then scooted back a little. “Um, why uh.. Why that?” He asked as he pushed back his wet hair, his face now being red. Not as red as his hair, of course. 

“I don’t know my sexuality.. You’re the first guy I’ve ever seen, and felt.. something..” Blaze’s heart skipped a beat as he stared at Laurance, who looked flustered. “I just want to know who I am before I die.” Fuck. This wasn’t fucking easy, now he was feeling bad for the damn enemy. “There’s more way to know then sex..” Blaze managed to say and Laurance flopped back on the bed, laughing a bit. “Are you even gay?” He asked Blaze, who simply took a deep breath. “I am gay.” Blaze simply replied and it was silent for a moment, for way too long of a moment. “So? Have sex with me.” Laurance said and Blaze groaned, saying he would not have sex with a DRUNK guy. “Come onnn..” Laurance whined out and Blaze stood up, moving over to his bag. “No, go to sleep.” He dug through the bag and pulled out clean clothes, Laurance just whining loudly the entire time. “I waaaant dick.” Christ, this guy was a lot to deal with. Blaze walked back into the bathroom, emerging back out with clothes on. “Damn it.” Laurance pouted and Blaze walked over to him, being slightly annoyed at this point. “Go to sleep.” Blaze said, grunting s Laurance yanked him back down onto the bed. Blaze stopped himself from slamming into Laurance by putting a hand down, now holding himself above Laurance. “I said, go to sleep.” Blaze repeated more harshly this time, and Laurance grinned. “Or else what?” At this point, Blaze was so annoyed. Laurance just kept egging him on by saying annoying shit. 

“If you keep fucking talking..” Blaze snapped. “I’ll fucking.. Ugh..” Laurance stared at him, a slow smile moving to his lips. He reached up and cupped the sides of Blaze’s face, his smile turning into a grin. “Sh.” He simply said and Blaze had no clue what was happening, expect that suddenly lips were on his. Laurance held onto the sides of his face as he kissed him, the kiss being gentle at first. Blaze shut his eyes and moved into the kiss, giving in. He was just mixed with emotions right now, and he had to let them out. He moved more on top of Laurance, who in return laid down more. Blaze moved his hands to grip Laurance’s hips, which in return made him move his arms to wrap around his neck. “Mmm..” Laurance hummed into the kiss, parting for a brief second. He caught his breath before lips came crashing back into his, which made his head hit the pillow. “G-Gods..” Laurance shivered slightly as Blaze’s hands touched his skin, his shirt having raised up a bit. At this point, Blaze was just mindlessly making out with him. Relieving stress, as Laurance was quite the stressful bundle. “So rough..” Laurance breathed out, grinning at Blaze as he did. “Shut up.” Blaze replied back without hesitation, Laurance just pulling him back down with his hands in Blaze’s hair. 

It went back and forth like this, the mindless making out. Laurance had kissed him first, and Blaze just never stopped. His let his hands roam on their own, he let Laurance hold him in place. Honestly, what the hell was happening? Blaze pulled away and panted heavily, having not pulled away for quite a while. “F-Fuck..” He panted and looked down at Laurance, his face turning red as he did. Laurance panted as well, his eyes glossed over and cheeks red. “K-Keep doing that..” He groaned as he grinded his hips slightly, not breaking eye contact with Blaze. “I-I..” Blaze stammered, his face bright red. He suddenly moved off of Laurance, who whined loudly in response. “Blaaaze..” He whined as he grabbed Blaze’s arm, giving him a sad pout. “I’m horny..” He said it so gently, almost as a whisper. Blaze just stared at him for a second, his heart pounding in his chest. “G-Go to sleep..” Laurance whined even louder as Blaze said that, then turning around and walking to the door. “I-I’m going to the bar.”

“Noooo! I’m hoorny, heeeelp.” Laurance groaned loudly and Blaze said no, telling him to sleep. “I’ll know if you leave, so just sleep..” He weakly said, his voice stammering. He walked to the door and opened it, stepping out into the hall. He shut the door behind himself and leaned against it, sliding down it. He buried his face in his hands, his entire body burning. “F-Fuck..” He whispered to himself, knowing he fucked up. He made out with the enemy for.. at least fucking ten minutes. And he enjoyed every fucking second of it. Laurance was a great kisser, hell! The best kiss he has probably ever had! His lips were soft, and he knew exactly where to put his hands. Christ, Blaze kinda wished he could have kept going. They probably would’ve gone all the way if he didn't stop, he was just so fucking good. Ugh, it made his head hurt. He stood up slowly, grunting a bit. He was going to the bar, as now he needed to be drunk. Fuck, maybe even make out with a random person while there. More than likely a chick, even though he’s only into guys. Just to get rid of his frustrations and anger from all of this, he had to let it go. Fuck, he hated all of this. Why did he agree to hunt down the famous Laurance? Fuck.

It was awkward in the morning. Laurance avoided eye contact, and Blaze was silent. When Blaze got back, Laurance was asleep. Blaze was drunk himself, so he fell asleep right next to Laurance on the bed. If he was sober, he’d have chosen the floor. The two of them were currently checking out, a different girl now being at the desk. Instead of the pink haired brat, as Laurance called her. “So..” Laurance said as they walked out of the inn, Blaze grabbing his hand. It was way more awkward holding hands now, after last night, but it was a way to keep Laurance with him. Plus, they looked like.. a couple. Gross. “We’re heading to the tribe now.” Blaze muttered as he pulled a hungover Laurance along, who just nodded and stayed silent. He knew what was coming once they arrived, as did Blaze. It kinda hurt, actually.. Gah! These thoughts could fuck right off! Blaze pulled Laurance through central square, paying no attention to the surroundings. “Laurance?” They both stopped moving, Laurance looking down the way. Blaze followed suite, There stood.. a middle aged man, is what Blaze would describe him as. Stubble on his chin, in unfamiliar guard armour, and blue hair. Blue hair? That’s quite rare in these parts. Next to him, stood a woman. The lord of Scaleswind, Blaze knew what she looked like. Nicole Von Rosenburg, she was a powerful woman. Her red hair was tied back in a tight bun, looking as confused as the blue haired male. 

“Oh, um..” Laurance awkwardly replied, glancing down at their intertwined hands. He glanced back up at Blaze, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “This werewolf here is kidnapping me. Help.” Blaze’s eyes went wide as he stared down at Laurance, who didn’t break eye contact. Well, this was throwing a fork in his plans, huh? Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter . should have plot. it won't be porn without plot again i swear gjfdjdjk. it was actually voted if they shuld fuck or not.\  
> or not won.  
> Also! Mine + a friend's aphmau ship oc is in this! Deidre, she's the annoying pink haired meifwa! Shes the child of gene and KC (Don't ask, I have a one shot on her in my one shot book. Just read that!) so yeeeah, the family is allllll here! (minus Gene lmao)


	4. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited with old friends, and big decisions.

“So.. Let me just get this straight..” Dante paced back and forth, rubbing his temples. “You had sex with your kidnapper-” “W-We didn’t have sex!’ Laurane blurted out and Nicole snorted from where she stood, her shoulders shaking. She was leant up against a wall, watching Laurance her scolded. “You wanted to have sex with your kidnapper.” Dante corrected, clearly being irritated with Laurance. “He kidnapped you because of what you did at the wedding with Aphmau, and then you realized you were gay?” Laurance fiddled with his scarf, his face turning red. “It’s not- I’m not gay..” He shuffled. “I just may like girls and guys..” “And you had to sleep with your kidnapper to find out?” Laurance just groaned loudly while Nicole laughed hard, staring over at Laurance. “It’s called stockholm syndrome, sweetie..” Nicole chimed in with a grin, which made Laurance shoot her a glare. “I’m not- It's not like that!”

Dante had quickly taken down Blaze, temporarily housing him in a cell at the guard station. A guard, as well as Nekoette and Dmirti, watched over him. Apparently the entire Rosenburg-Scanlon family was in Scaleswind visiting Nicole, which was just great timing. The three of them were currently sat in a room, Dante scolding Laurance as if he was one of his children. “You leave Aphmau, when she needs her friends and family most..” Here we go. “And then I find out you were travelling with some werewolf, who-” Laurance raised his hand to silence Dante, sighing softly. “When Blaze had found me, I was actually trying to locate Lady Aphmau..” Dante paused and furrowed his eyebrows, asking why he would be doing that. Ah, his protected dad mode has arrived. “Well.. I-I wanted to see how she was..” He cleared his throat. “I was planning on not talking to her directly, but..” Nicole snorted and Dante groaned, saying Laurance was useless. Wow, rude. “Daaante?” The door opened and in walked the ever so cute Kawaii~chan, Dante softening as he saw her. “Yes?” He asked gently and she smiled, not looking at Laurance. “I set the holograph to Aphmau, like you asked for.” Laurance whipped his head around to look at Kawaii~chan, his mouth a gap. “What?!” He asked and Dante sighed, rubbing his temples once again.

“Thank you, honey. and Laurance.. You need to see Aphmau, so we had a magicks user contact her. And then, we’re going to transport there via a portal, that-” “No! No way!” Laurance shook his head and Nicole said he sounded like a brat. By portal, he must mean the same one Lucinda made from Phoenix Drop to the island, which means he could easily get there and see.. her. It’s been years, she probably looked different. What if she hated him? Oh, she probably did.. Fuck. It was like seeing your ex again after a terrible break up. Wait, what if she has a partner now? Holy shit. “I-I can’t see her!” KC sighed softly and walked over, leaning down and hugging him. “It’s great to see you again, Laurance..” She pulled away slightly. “Aphmau will think the same.” Laurance blushed and looked away, laughing a bit. “T-Thanks, but why should I care..” He mumbled and KC just sighed softly, Nicole snorting. “It’s been years, and his crush on her remains.” He quickly stood up, his face flushed red. “I-I don’t still like her!” He protested and KC giggled, simply saying the portal was ready. Christ, was he that easy to read? But the crush was minor, right? 

KC had lead Dante and Laurance over to the portal, Nicole deciding to stay and interview Blaze. Which, honestly only worried Laurance. She would probably ask about his drunk flirting. Christ. Laurance took a deep breath as he stepped through the portal, anxiety pulsing through him. They were met by guards, who saluted Dante. Dante nodded and walked past, Laurance simply following him. “She’s in here.” Dante said as he approached a large wooden door, anxiety shooting through Laurance even more. “Does she.. know I’m coming?” Dante glanced back at him and shrugged, saying KC never said if she mentioned him. “I told her to say we had a surprise, and left it up to her.” Great, Laurance was the surprise. Aph would just love that, oh of course. Dante pushed open the doors and Laurance gulped as he followed him inside, staring forward. He immediately met her eyes. Her golden, amber eyes were staring at him, her mouth slightly agape. She has dark purple lipstick, and wasn’t wearing armour. I guess she was on break, she looked calm. It was wonderful.

“Laurance..” She gently said as she stood, wearing a white dress. She rarely wore those anymore, so it was a heavenly sight to see. She quickly ran forward, throwing her arms up as she lunged forward, embracing Laurance in a hug. He grunted as he caught her, hugging her tightly. He glanced up and noticed Garroth, who looked equally happy. He was a casual outfit too, even growing some stubble on his face. He looks more mature, like a real grown up male. “Holy hells, Laurance!” Garroth said as he walked forward, a wide smile on his face. “T-This is the surprise KC mentioned?!” Aphmau gasped as she stared at him. “But she mentioned a kidnapping..” Dante chuckled and piped up, saying Laurance was kidnapped. “His kidnapper is currently being held, but that’s another thing..” Laurance quickly shot Dante a look, saying it wasn’t important right now. “I’m safe, and all I want to do is talk to both of you..” Laurance said with a soft smile, one which Aphmau returned. “Well.. Let’s have some tea then..” 

They shared tea and talked for what felt like hours. Just the four of them, just like old times. Laurance filled them in on what’s been happening in the Nether, and Aphmau happily talked of her island. She did seem to scold Laurance a bit for leaving, but she was too happy to be angry at the moment. The tea had ended an hour ago, Laurance having finished washing up. They put him in a nice room, with a gorgeous balcony. They were way too nice to him, honestly. Aphmau and Garroth both went off to bed before him, but he couldn’t help but feel the need to talk to Lady Aphmau. He had to explain himself, why he left and why he came back. She deserved that. He walked out of his room and down the hallway, remembering where she said her room was in the tour. He smiled at the guard as he saw him, nodding as he passed. Aphmau had informed them about Laurance being there, and he was welcome to walk around without harm. He approached Aphmau’s door, a wide smile on his face. He grabbed the door handle and knocked, pushing it open. “Aphmau, I wanted to-” He looked into the room, noticing Aphmau staring at him. Her body was mostly under the covers, and she was glancing over her shoulder.

Her face was red, and she was.. naked. As well as over top of someone. “W-Wait!” Aphmau stammered out as Laurance threw his hands over his face, letting out a loud laugh as he turned red. “W-Whoooa!” He laughed out and he shut the door behind him, hearing shuffling. “L-Laurance! What are you doing here?” Another voice said and Laurance moved his hands, Aphmau now using her blanket to cover herself. Sat next to her, was the ever so familiar Garroth. “Holy shit, are you two a thing?!” Laurance quickly asked and Garroth blushed a lot, looking away from him. “I-I, um.. Possibly..” Garroth mumbled and Aphmau huffed, just asking why I was here. “Aw come on, threesome!” Laurance joked as he jumped into the bed, Garroth letting out a squeak. Honestly, he had a mix reaction to this. He was so unbelievably happy for Garroth, he’s finally dating his dream girl. He deserves it. And yet, the jealousy in Laurance’s chest won't go away.

“Laurance! Get off!” Aphmau squealed as she hit Laurance, still holding the blanket to her chest with her free hand. “Always leave room for Laurance!” He joked with a wide grin, Aphmau just groaning at him. “Shut up!” She complained, but there was a smile on her face. “Threesomes are great.” Laurance teased and Aphmau giggled, Garroth hiding his face fully. “But really, wow.. I leave and you two finally link up?” He grinned. “And when I come back, you two just have to fuck..” Garroth let out a slight whining noise as Aphmau laughed, clearly finding this situation more funny then embarrassing. “Why are you here?” Garroth meekly asked and Laurance chuckled, saying he had wanted to talk to Aphmau privately. “And do what?” Garroth asked and Laurance grinned a bit, rolling over so he was closer to Garroth. “Jealous? Thought I would whoo her?” Aphmau rolled her eyes as Garroth huffed, saying it was a reasonable fear. “I just wanted to talk about why I left, why I’m back..” Laurance hummed, looking away from them. “And then I caught you two having sex.” “Okay, okay.. We get it..” Garroth complained and Aphmau slowly stood up, pulling the blanket with her to cover her body. “Let me dress, and we can have a chat.” She promised as she walked over to her bathroom, Laurance just nodding. “So.. You’re the submissive one?” Laurance teased, chuckling as Garroth quickly hit him. “You have no place to ask that!” Garroth stammered but Laurance kept teasing him anyways, feeling like he was a young guard again. 

The two of them walked outside once Aphmau had put on a nightgown, also wearing a thin jacket. The nights were getting colder. Laurance had spent the last twenty minutes explaining why he had left, his jealousy winning the best of him and the calling. He had explained why he had came back, starting to explain the kidnapping. “Fenrir still wants my head? Gods..” Aphmau mumbled and Laurance nodded, saying it really was weird. “A werewolf guard..” Aphmau hummed a bit, asking what he looked like. “Red hair, two different coloured eyes.. He wasn’t there when we were..” Laurance looked down at the ground, faintly smiling to himself. “That’s actually, uh, another thing..” Aphmau glanced at him with a warm smile, waiting for him to continue. “This werewolf.. His name is Blaze, right?” “Mmmhm..” Laurance kicked a rock with his shoe. “Something weird has been happening.. I’ve kinda, um..” He awkwardly laughed. “I find him.. attractive?” Aphmau stopped moving, her eyebrows raised at Laurance. “What?” She asked and Laurance groaned, running his hands through his hair. “I-I don’t know? But I find him really cute and it’s fucking annoying..” 

“You like him? Your kidnapper?” Laurance shot a glare at her, hearing the same judgement Dante had given. “I don’t.. I don’t like him..” “Mmm, okaaay..” Ugh. “Okay! Maybe I do!” He blurted out as he stopped moving, covering his face with his hands. “I feel.. I feel so fucking weird! I’ve only ever liked women, so why the hell is HE the first male I’ve liked?!” Aphmau seemed surprised by his sudden outburst, “Whoa, Laurance..” She softly said as she put a hand on his shoulder, saying it was fine if he liked men as well. “I know! But, him! It’s with him! That’s the issue!” Laurance walked over to a nearby bench, plopping down and burying his face in his hands. “I.. he’s suppose to kill me, Aphmau..” Aphmau moved over next to him, sitting and patting his back. “He has to kill me.. He doesn’t care about me, he just.. Just..” Laurance was clearly messed up about this, it made Aphmau sad. “You need sleep.” She sighed and Laurence knew it was true, he was a damn mess. “Think about this.. Why do you like him?” 

Why did he like him? 

Blaze awoke to the sound of the door opening, noticing a figure standing before him. He couldn’t make them out, it was too dark. They slowly moved closer, and Blaze bit his lip. What time was it? What were they doing here? Blaze heard the rustling of keys, and his chains were undone. “Be quiet.” The familiar voice said and Blaze did as he was told, slowly standing up. “Follow me.” Blaze felt his hand be grabbed and he was quietly pulled out of the cell, the person shutting the door behind them. Blaze stayed silent as he was guided out of the room, out of the building, and soon the city.

“What the hells are you doing?” Blaze asked as he glanced up at the moon, guessing it had to be past midnight. “Laurance, where are we going?” He paused his movements and slowly turned to look at Blaze, his emotions being covered by the darkness that surrounded them. “The South Eastern Wolf Tribe..” He turned back around. “Isn’t that where you’re suppose to be taking me?” Blaze just stared at Laurance kept walking, being a mix of emotions. Mostly confusion.

Was this a trick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm planning for this book to have six chapters.  
> two more.


	5. The Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last request, before his fate is met.

Laurance Zvahl was silent, for once.

Blaze hated it.

They had arrived at the tribe just after two in the morning, and the guard quickly restrained Laurance and put him into a jail cell for the night, Fenrir was already asleep. He didn’t struggle. This was a trick, a plan of his, right?

They were put to bed for the night, and met in the morning, bright and early at seven in the morning. Laurance was pulled into the room a few minutes before Blaze had arrived, still being tied up. His arms were restrained behind his back, and he was emotionless. “Oh, look who it is..” Laurance glanced up at he was pulled over, meeting the eyes of the current werewolf king; Fenrir. He had a smirk on his lips, he had been waiting for this day. “I gotta say, you looked better as a meifwa.” Silence. “You have nothing to say, huh?” Fenrir glanced upwards as Blaze entered the throne room, smiling fondly at his most trusted guard. “You did wonderful, Blaze..” Fenrir stood from his throne, walking over to the two of them. Blaze stood about two feet from Laurance, not being able to look at him. He somehow, felt guilty. 

“Thank you..” Blaze mumbled as he finally managed to glance at Laurance, biting his lip as he did. “How should I kill such a disgrace..” Fenrir circled Laurance, his eyebrows raised at he checked him out. “By sword? By magick?” Laurance glanced up slightly, looking directly at Fenrir. “I don’t care how you do it, I just have a request before I die.” Fenrir sighed slowly and stood straight once he was in front of Laurance, asking what the request is. “Let me spend this final day with Blaze. We don’t have to leave the castle, I just want to spend my last day talking to someone lovely and one of the only werewolves that wasn’t a giant asshole to me.” Blaze felt frozen in place, feeling eyes of his allies on him. Well, this would come up later and Blaze would be teased for the next year. “Oh?” Fenrir asked with raised eyebrows, glancing at Blaze with an interested expression. Blaze knew he was suppose to say something. “I, um..” Blaze averted his eyes, and Fenrir chuckled a bit. “You know what? Yes, you two can spend the day together.” Fenrir turned around. “If you wish to travel outside the castle, you must have another guard with you.” 

“Yes.. That’s more then fair..” Laurance softly said and Fenrir walked back to his throne, saying they could start their day. “Enjoy your romantic day together.” Fenrir taunted and Blaze huffed, just glaring at him as Laurance was led out of the room by a guard. “Shut up, it's a long story and you don’t even know the half of it.” Blaze muttered before turning around and following him out. “We’ll escort you two to Blaze’s room..” The one guard said, glancing at Blaze with a slight grin on his lips. Christ, he would never hear the end of this. Laurance didn’t comment, instead just walking along with the guards. They arrived to a room after a few moments, and the guards stationed outside of the door. 

“Have fun.” Blaze shot the guards a glare as the two of entered Blaze’s room, Blaze shutting the door behind them. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Blaze hissed as he untied Laurance’s arms, the shorter male just rubbing his wrists as they were free. “I can’t die.” Laurance simply replied and Blaze groaned, saying everyone could die. “No. If Fenrir kills me, Shad will revive me. Make me apart of his army, he knows I’m strong and powerful. Everyone knows it.” Blaze knew he had a plan, even if it was a dumb one. “What if he doesn’t?! Not to mention, you’ll just become evil if he does!” Laurance laughed, asking since when Blaze cared. “Since.. Since now, okay?!” He huffed. “This is a dumb idea, and you’re using your last day to spend it with me?! Why!” Laurance rolled his eyes, glancing around the room. “We bonded. I’m sadly into you now.” “What?” 

“God, you are dumb.. And that’s saying a lot, coming from me.” Blaze took offence at that. “Are you kidding me? I get flustered around you so much, I flirted with you, I tried to sleep with you.. You’re joking right now, yeah?” Laurance walked up to Blaze, staring up at the taller make. “You’re lucky your dumbass self is hot,” was the last thing Blaze heard him say before he felt lips against his own. Laurance had grabbed either side of Blaze’s face, and yanked him down into a sudden kiss. Blaze was frozen in place, Laurance slowly pulling away after just a moment. “Can your thick fucking skull understand this now?” Laurance asked in a taunting tone, which annoyed Blaze quite a bit. Okay, he had realized Laurance was ‘into him.’ He assumed it was just because he was dying, and Blaze was the only one around him. “You’re one to talk about being an idiot.” Blaze sneered and Laurance laughed, saying he was ‘oh so hurt’ by that comment. “Shut up.” “Make me.” Blaze narrowed his eyes at him, to which Laurance grinned a bit. He could tell Blaze was internally struggling. “I’m not drunk anymore, Blaze.” “I suppose you’re not.” He muttered as he ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly and gripping onto his own locks. “No pressure, of course, but..” Laurance shifted. “I do still want to know who I am before..” “You seem to know damn well at this point.” Blaze cut him off with a mumble and Laurance chuckled, saying he had a fair point. “Maybe I just want to sleep with you.” Laurance shrugged.

What was even happening? “Christ..” Laurance laughed loudly as Blaze muttered aloud, clearly still debating his own choices internally. “It’s the last night we’ll ever see each other, come on..” Laurance sat down on Blaze’s bed, giving him a closed mouth smile. “I’ll take this secret to the grave.” How can he even joke like that? “Laurance..” Blaze sighed in a slightly annoyed tone, which made Laurance chuckle a bit. “Yessum?” Blaze walked over to where Laurance was, not replying to whatever dumb phrase that was. He simply leaned down and grabbed Laurance’s face, smashing his lips into Laurance’s. Laurance was not expecting that, even though he was hoping Blaze would do it. He had thought Blaze would have talked more, debating more. 

From force alone, he was pushed back onto the bed, not complaining when Blaze moved atop of him. “W-Whoa..” Laurance mumbled as Blaze moved closer, his face flushing over. “What?” Blaze mumbled as he gently kissed Laurance’s neck, huffing a bit against the hot skin. “You wanted this.” “I-I did, I just..” Laurance shuffled a bit from underneath Blaze. “I’m not.. that well versed with sex in general..” The redness of his face was new, he seemed purely embarrassed. “I-I know I totally seem like I have..” “Just let me lead, okay? Just say if something makes you uncomfortable..” Blaze huffed. “Don’t make me regret this.” His total switch in personality was cute. 

It definitely wasn’t the most romantic sex Blaze has ever had. He sat at the edge of the bed, huffing as he attempted to tie his hair back up. “Can we go back out?” Blaze asked Laurance, who didn’t reply right away. “Laurance?” He glanced back, the shorter male staring at him with the blanket pulled over his chest. “I, um.. Y-Yeah, just give me a moment..” Laurance slowly sat up, and Blaze studied him. He was flushed in the face, and he reached for his clothing. Blaze finally pulled his hair up in his ponytail, and he stood up, walking over to his drawers. No need to wear his armour right now. He fiddled through them before deciding to wear a simple long sleeved shirt and slacks, dressing himself completely before turning around. 

Laurance was dressed as well, sitting up on the bed and fiddling with his hands. “Where do you want to go?” Laurance softly asked and Blaze sighed, saying he could show him around the castle. “I.. guess that would be nice?” Laurance said gently and stood up, trying his best not to show himself wincing from the pain shooting up his body. Blaze noticed. “We don’t have to go,” Blaze offered, but Laurance waved his hand at him. “No, we’re going. Come on.” He walked over to him and grabbed Blaze’s arm, pulling him to the door. He let go as he pushed open the door, stepping out of it. Blaze took notice to the guard stationed outside the door, and internally cringed. Oh, they had for sure heard them. Blaze gave them an apologetic look as they walked by, Laurance asking where they would go first.

He was oddly calm as Blaze showed him around. It’s almost as if he had forgotten what his fate would be, in less than twenty four hours. Although at this point, it was more like, ‘in less than twelve hours.’

Fenrir wasn’t going to give them a full day together. 

He wanted Laurance dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was lackluster.   
> Sorry for the break, and sorry there's only one chapter left


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurance knew where this day would lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; Drowning

They spent the day talking, acting as if they didn’t know what the end result was. Talking about their lives, Blaze’s home, anything that didn’t involve death. 

When it was just a bit past six, a guard had approached them and said Fenrir wanted Laurance and Blaze. 

Blaze knew what was about to happen.

As they were led to an area of the castle, Blaze stared down at the floor. Laurence walked in front of him, silent. Blaze bit his lip, anxiety and fear rushing to his head. “Fenrir will be here in a minute, just wait and don’t leave. I’ll be outside the door.” The guard said once they approached the room, holding the door open for the two of them to walk in. The door shut behind them as they entered, and Blaze gulped quietly.

An empty room, with one chest and a chair. The chair looked comfortable, Laurance approaching it. The chest was locked, and Blaze sighed as Laurance plopped down. “Comfy!” He grinned as he wiggled around, draping his legs over the side instead of sitting normally. “Is this where I’ll die? Least I got this nice chair.” He said it as a joke, but Blaze felt guilt as he said that. This was his fault. “I-I’m sorry..” Blaze started but Laurance just sighed, raising a hand up to stop him. “Just.. come here, will ya?” Blaze slowly walked forward as Laurance moved in the chair, sitting properly in it. He watched as Blaze approached, a blank look on his face. 

As Blaze stopped right in front of him, Laurance reached up and grabbed the collar of Blaze’s shirt. He yanked him down and met his lips, kissing him roughly. Blaze was surprised by the sudden force, leaning down into the kiss with most his body weight. He pulled away only after a brief moment, and Laurance pulled himself up to stand in a desperate attempt to be closer to him, needing more. Laurance pouted at him, Blaze noticing as a flash of energy went over Laurance. He twirled them both around, Blaze’s back now facing the chair with Laurance still in front of him.

Laurance simply pushed him back, smiling as Blaze plopped down into the chair. Laurance eagerly moved down onto his lap, smashing his lips back against Blaze’s before Blaze could protest. “L-Laurance-“ He mumbled as their lips briefly parted for air, not getting much of a chance to speak. “Mmm?” Laurance asked, not parting their lips for long enough to get a response. Blaze pulled away and panted as he caught his breath, wiping his lips with his arm. “F-Fenrir will be here any moment.. We can't just..” Laurance rolled his eyes at Blaze’s protests, simply saying ‘he was dying soon’ and ‘let him have his fun.’

“Yes, but-“ Blaze grunted. “I’ll still be alive, Laurance!” Laurance laughed a bit as he wrapped his arms around Blaze’s neck, saying it seems like he’ll just be teased. “Perhaps, but that’s embarrassing!” He huffed and Laurance pouted, leaning close. “I want my last few minutes spent like this, Blaze..” Fuck. Blaze flushed and he noticed Laurance was blushing as well. Guess he got over most of the embarrassment from earlier, and was back to his flirty, cocky self. “Spent kissing me? I’m sure there’s better things to be doing..” Laurance lowered his eyes a bit, just chuckling quietly. “You’re right..” He hummed. “We could be doing more then-“

While they were talking, Laurance was inching closer and closer to Blaze. Most of his weight was against Blaze, who was pushing against the back of the chair. As Laurance moved the last bit closer, the chair was tipped back from the force of the two of them. Blaze gasped as his back suddenly slammed against the floor, causing a loud crash as Laurance’s head hit his chest. It was silent as Blaze groaned, Laurance starting to laugh as he regained himself. “Oh my Irene..” Laurance laughed as Blaze groaned louder, tensing up as the door opened. “What is going- Oh.” The guard said as he stared on, just seeing the chair knocked over and their tangled legs poking out from the end. Laurance was atop of Blaze, was all he knew. 

“What is going on?” Fenrir’s voice broke through from the hallway and the guard looked at him, their face flushed a light red. “I-I don’t know! I heard a bang, I came in, and I saw..” Fenrir’s eyes trailed over to them, Blaze in the middle of moving Laurance off of him. “Oh..” Fenrir said slowly, eyebrows raised in amusement. “W-We were- U-Um..” Fenrir shook his head, telling Blaze he really didn’t wanna know. “What? Can’t a guy have fun before he dies?” Laurance asked and Blaze glared at him, his face turning more red. Blade pushed Laurance fully up and off of him, brushing himself off as he stood. “My apologizes, Fenrir.” He mumbled as he stood the chair back up, as well as helping Laurance back to his feet. Laurance smiled at him before sitting back down on the chair, adjusting the way he sat.

“So..” Blaze began and Fenrir just began to walk over to the chest, pulling out a key. “The chair was just so you could be comfortable while you waited. I see you two already were..” Fenrir said in a cocky tone as he unlocked the chest, pulling out an orb of sorts. It had purple particles floating around it and was a deep blue colour. Laurance had no idea what it was, Blaze did. “Where are we going, Fenrir?” He quickly asked as Fenrir approached, mumbling a few words instead of replying. They were gibberish to Laurance. Laurance just watched with a confused look on his face, gasping as a bright flash suddenly came through. He shut his eyes as a magical aura came around him, and then.. he felt a breeze. 

He opened his eyes and they were no longer in a room, let alone a building. He stared out at the morning sky, it was a beautiful blue. It’s all he could see, as he was ten feet away from a cliff's edge. The location was unfamiliar to him. Fenrir walked away and to a chest, placing the orb inside it. He then pulled other items from the chest, they look like cuffs. There was four of them. “Grab him, Blaze.” Fenrir softly said and Blaze hesitated for only a moment, grabbing onto Laurance via torso. Fenrir walked over and opened a cuff, clicking it around Laurence’s wrist. As it shut, Laurance grunted as a lot of weight was suddenly on his body. Fenrir did it for his other wrist, as well as both as his ankles. Laurance felt extremely weighed down, it was be damn near impossible to fight in this state. “Years ago.. You pushed my father off a cliff..” Fenrir looked at the shorter male, his eyes narrowing at him. “You shall meet the same fate this very day.” Laurance glanced back at the cliff, noticing the water crashing below it. The water was clear, it was beautiful.

Blaze felt sick.

“Blaze, be a dear and do the honour.” 

He felt worse now.

He stared at Laurance, he was five feet away from the cliffs edge. Blaze’s mind raced. He could kill Fenrir and run, with him.

No, they’d find him. And he cares about Fenrir. He cares so much. Too much. Blaze slowly moved forward as Laurance stared, taking a few steps back so he was at the very edge. “It’s been fun, Blaze.” Laurance whispered as he stared up at the taller male, a sad smile on his lips. Blaze but his lip simply and lowered his head, uttering out a sorry. 

That was the last thing Laurance would ever hear.

Blaze pushed him forward as Laurance fell off the cliff, Fenrir approaching as Laurance fell. His back hit the water and knocked any air out of him, already starting to sink quickly. It’s funny, Laurance was embracing death. He kept making jokes, he died once before already. But, he was thrashing. He was attempting to get the cuffs off. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to die, he wasn’t ready. Not again.

He tried to hold his breath, as he kicked around in an attempt to swim back up. He was always able to open his eyes in water, one of his few talents. He accidentally let out a gasp, and that’s when the water came in. Through his nose and mouth, it was bitter as it began to fill his lungs. It felt like lava, it felt like hell. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. He wanted to see his friends, he wanted to be with Lady Aphmau. He wanted to tease her and Garroth more, he wanted to see Dante’s kids. He wanted Katelyn to hit him for coming back, he wanted to see Malachi and Levin all grown up. He wanted, to go back to two nights ago. He wanted to change Blaze’s mind.

Fenrir smiled to himself as no more water was splashing, and the distant figure below the water stopped moving. “Finally, he stopped.” Fenrir turned away from the cliff and walked away, saying something about how others would get his body out. Blaze barely heard it, he just stared down at the ocean floor.

He had friends.

Blaze knew how those guards talked about Laurance, he was loved.

This was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh sorry if the ending sucks, I really just wanted it OUT! And now it is!!!!  
> Thanks for reading this shit! I may do a bonus chapter, but idk when. Feel free to check out my other stories! Like, my one shot book is pretty Lit.  
> okay goodbye, no happy endings allowed


	7. The Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end, but sometimes you need a conclusive ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this stupid 'extra' for ages.  
> I'm a sucker for happy endings.  
> The word count for this alone is 10269  
> Thanks for reading

It had been three months, and twelve days, since the day Laurance Zvahl fell from the cliff.

Blaze sometimes woke up with nightmares from that day, panting heavily as he gripped his shirt. He could almost feel the water in his own lungs, filling up and forcing his breath out. It stung like Hell, and he hated the feeling. 

I’m sure you want to know what happened after Laurance Zvahl had died on that day many days ago. Well, it was a lot. 

It hadn’t even taken a day before the Southeastern Werewolf Tribe was attacked by Lady Aphmau and her trusted allies. Of course, they didn’t call all their allies for such a personal matter; she had just her personal guards from the island with her. She had burst in from the entrance, sending her guards in as she led them. They had easily taken down the werewolves she encountered on the way, she was stronger than ever before. She was powerful.

She was floating, like a Goddess. Blaze had heard the rumours, that she was Lady Irene. He never believed them, he scoffed at such stupid tales. But now? He was on his way to being a strong believer. 

As she swung her sword with grace and power, her voice was booming. She wanted to know one thing, and one thing only; where was Laurance Zvahl. It still hurt for Blaze to think about. 

Her eyes were pure white, a slight blue tint to them you could only see in some lights. Fenrir grunted as he was thrown against the wall with a sudden force, Aphmau being right against him with anger in her eyes. To think that these two were once allies, they were once friends in an unfortunate situation. She raised her sword to his neck, her eyebrows lowering with anger. Blaze tried to focus on Fenrir, as he was still his king and the one he served. Although Blaze was still saddened by what had happened, and his mind was only replaying Laurence’s face as he fell, he had a job to do. However, someone kept stopping Blaze. A guard, with blue armour with accents of gold. He wielded a blue sword, and he used it to fight against Blaze. He was skilled, perhaps more then Blaze was, and something about him was strikingly familiar. “Let me ask you again, Fenrir! Where is he?” Aphmau hissed as her eyes narrowed more, moving her sword ever so closer. 

Fenrir grunted as the sword just narrowly broke the skin against his neck, meeting her eyes as a small smile grew on his face. Fenrir knew his fate, he wanted to make it worth it. “He’s at the bottom of the Esthar Ocean, my lady. Maybe Shad will be kinder to him this time, hm?” Fenrir spit in her face and Blaze noticed her grip loosened, if only for a moment. He couldn’t stare for long, as the blonde guard slammed into him, forcing Blaze to drop his sword. He was then aggressively shoved to the ground, his eyes staring up at Fenrir and Aphmau. 

“You..” She moved her sword away from his neck, and Fenrir’s smile fell. He looked confused, if only for just a moment. “You BASTARD!” She then lifted her sword into the air in a swift motion, and Blaze could only stare from the ground, as her sword came crashing down. He was frozen in place, Blaze’s mind screamed at him to move but he could not. It was a gory scene, to see a sword slash so deeply into someone’s chest. It pierced through his armour as if it were cloth, and the blood was everywhere. Fenrir had let out, what sounded like a mix between a howl and a whine. 

Blaze watched, tears coming to his eyes as Fenrir slowly reached for his chest, starting to fall onto his side. It felt like everything was in slow motion, as Blaze watched his king’s eyes flutter shut as his body slammed against the ground. Just as Fenrir made the impact, everything became black. The guard, who Blaze would later find out was Garroth Ro’meave, slammed the blunt end of his sword against Blaze’s head, knocking him out instantly. 

The only blessing Blaze was given on that day, was that he too didn’t die. He was kept alive, his life spared by Lady Aphmau. Her guards had captured a lot of werewolves and threw them in the jail cells on The Phoenix Alliance Island. As they knew who he was, they kept Blaze for questioning. It took maybe only twenty minutes before Blaze cracked, and explained everything. He explained how he and Laurance met, this information already being known to Aphmau, how close they got, and what happened to him. Blaze became emotional as he got to his death, talking quieter and quieter as tears forced their way out of his eyes.

He had no reason to lie, the king he served was dead. All he had to do was be honest and hope his death would be gentle. However, death didn’t come for Blaze at all. Maybe it was because Lady Aphmau knew Laurance liked Blaze, maybe it’s because she was secretly a softie, but she took pity on him. She watched as he cried quietly, and had sighed to herself. She said she had heard enough, and turned to a guard. “Take him to one of the private cells. I’ll be with him tomorrow to discuss punishment, a way for him to pay off his debt.” 

Blaze was brought to a cell and was given a meal three times a day. They weren’t bad meals either, well cooked and very filling. He also had as much water as he needed, which felt like a luxury. He had a small window, his cell being surrounded by barriers magick. His bed was comfortable, and he had access to a bathroom. He was given a bookcase with fiction novels, as well as a journal, where he could write his thoughts down. While not in his cell, he was paying off his debt. Whether that was taking care of gardens around the island, working on the farm, cleaning around the castle of Lady Aphmau.. he was never bored. He woke up at seven, was at work for eight. He worked until five and then had the evening off. On weekends, he was free and could do what he wanted. Even leave his cell, only if he was with a competent guard. It felt more like a job then punishment. 

It was extremely civil, nothing Blaze would’ve ever expected. He had thanked her time and time again for her kindness, and she always just smiled. 

Blaze grunted as he pulled up weeds, moving up to sit back on his knees. He wiped the sweat from his brow, reaching back to tighten his ponytail. It was a hot, summer day, and he was picking out weeds on the farm. On the side of the field, was a guard who stood watching. Today, it was the guard named Liochant. Young kid, maybe around twenty? He reminded Blaze of himself when he was younger, which always made Blaze sound old when he thought it. Blaze had learned he was from Tu’la, and it took awhile for him to be trusted here. Blaze smiled to himself and called over to him, asking for the time. “It’s half-past two, sir!” Blaze laughed and slapped his hands against his legs, grinning. “Only two and a half more hours, bless!” Liochant smiled over at him, starting to walk over to hand him some water. Blaze reached for it and grabbed it, quickly drinking from the bottle.

As he pulled his lips away from the bottle, he looked up at the bright sky. Not a cloud in sight, and it was gorgeous. He handed Liochant back the bottle, not taking his eyes off the sky. The blue of the sky, it reminded him of something. Something more dark.

An image from that night shot through his head, and his face burned as he frowned. “W-What’s wrong, sir?” Liochant asked as he noticed and Blaze shook his head, saying he was just remembering something. Liochant furrowed his eyebrows but walked away, heading back to his post. Blaze reached down and pulled up more of the weeds, his mind now burning with questions. It’s been months, but all he could think about was him. And the current question burning on his mind, and what was always the first thing he thought of when he woke up in the morning, 

Where was Laurance Zvahl? 

 

Well, it wasn’t nearly as blue, and beautiful where he was. The ‘sky’ was a dark red, as was everything. Dark reds, browns, and oranges. It was Hell, after all. 

Laurance glanced up as the door to the chamber was opened, coughing as he watched him enter. Shad. He had a shit-eating grin on his face, for once in his life. “Oh, this must be a gift from Irene herself,” Shad laughed as he walked forward, stopping a few feet from Laurance. His arms were chained up against the wall, and as he coughed, water splashed on the floor. His mouth was dry, and his lungs ached. “You know, I didn’t think drowning was your style.” Shad teased as he stared at the water pile, Laurence’s chest burning with every cough up. “It’s not like I wanted to drown, I just got what I deserved.” Laurance sneered and Shad raised his eyebrows, stepping closer. He reached up and grabbed Laurance’s face, lifting it so he could stare into his eyes. 

They were still blue, Shad always hated that. Only turned red when he was in his armour, hm? Speaking of, his outfit.. was odd. Grey armour, with a blue bandana. “You look like a lowly merchant,” Shad commented and Laurance rolled his eyes, saying that was the point. “Would you rather I walk around in the shadow knight armour?” Laurance spat, laughing a bit to himself. “Dumbass.” Laurance winced as a surge of painful energy shot through him, balling his hands into fists. “Don’t talk back, Laurance. Know your place,” Shad growled as he tightened his grasp on Laurance’s face, digging his nails into his cheeks. Laurance winced as the pain hit him, but still resisted as he spat in Shad’s face. “Oh, stubborn as always.” Shad wiped his face and sighed, glancing off to the side. “You know, I’d love for you to be my second in command,”

Here we go again. Laurance knew what Shad wanted, someone to replace Gene. And as he found Laurance strong, he wanted him. Heh, for once Laurance was wanted. “I can’t trust him anymore, ugh... Going on such pointless missions...” Laurance glanced to the side, biting the inside of his cheek. Gene was chained up in the same room, and he was unconscious as of right now. At first, Laurance didn’t know if he was dead. “Family is important,” Laurance muttered and Shad raised his eyebrows high, laughing loudly. “Are you defending Gene? My, what are the odds! You know, you two could’ve been friends in another lifetime.” Shad noticed Laurance rolled his eyes, and turned to fully face him. “But, I ask again. Will you join me the easy way or the hard way?” Laurance narrowed his eyes at him and scoffed. “I’ll never join you, asshole.” 

“Okay, hard way it is.” 

It had been six months, six days, and five hours since Laurance Zvahl fell from that cliff.

At this point, Blaze was a friend of Aphmau’s. He didn’t feel the need to call her ‘Lady Aphmau’ anymore, she was just Aphmau. His community service was still going on, but at this point, he enjoyed it even more. Sometimes a guard even helped him, whether it was Liochant or Garroth. Garroth, when not spending his days with his girlfriend and Blaze’s new friend, he spent the days with Blaze. Garroth had started to tell Blaze stories as they worked. Stories about Laurance, of course. Stories about how Aphmau had met him, (“He had orange hair? Are you serious?”) to how Aphmau and Laurance gained a romantic relationship, (“Does that make you jealous?” “I don’t know, Blaze, does that make you jealous?” The conversation ended.) Garroth told him everything. 

Blaze had even gotten the chance to meet Laurance’s sister, which Blaze had vaguely remembered him mentioning once. She was just as beautiful as Blaze would’ve imagined. A strong, independent leader of her own village. She was told of Laurance’s fate by Aphmau, and Blaze had thought she would be livid to see him. She wasn’t. She had smiled when they met and even gave him a hug. She was thankful for Blaze trying to save her brother, even if it failed. (“He was always stubborn, he had died protecting Aphmau many years ago. Honestly, it doesn’t surprise me that he did it again to some degree.”) 

While some were still hesitant on trusting Blaze, the ones that counted did trust him. One of the first people to trust him was a young werewolf girl. Blaze had been there three days before she ran up to him, her eyes wide. She was a guard herself, being around nineteen or so. She had made a big deal about, finally, another werewolf on the island! (“Besides Yip, but he’s dumb,”) Blaze had tried to tell her he was no good, but the werewolf (Her name was Leona, Blaze would learn) was persistent. Blaze had eventually grown fond of her, surprised he could even make friends in such a situation. Well, he made at least three. Not counting Aohmau, of course, she was everyone's friend. 

So, where did this bring Blaze? A nice, autumn day. The breeze was only a bit cool, and Blaze walked down the paved road. Next to him, was the shorter werewolf. She talked and talked. Honestly, Blaze didn’t mind. He too could be a loudmouth, so it helped to have someone who could equally keep up with his speaking habits. “Okay, you know how I told you about my mom? Well, last week, some jackass had the nerve to say I was ‘adopted’ and like,” She threw her hands into the air. “He didn’t believe me when I told him how I was born! What a fucking dumbass, right?” Blaze nodded along, glancing around as he walked. “Like, some of the guards they hire are real pieces of work, let me tell you. And why is being adopted a bad thing? Like, my mama is lovely,” Blaze paused his movement suddenly and Leona noticed after a few steps, glancing back at him. “Uh, Blaze?” She asked and Blaze raised his hand, asking if she heard that. “Heard wha-” She paused, ears twitching slightly and her tail lowering a bit.

“Someone’s coming,” He paused and shut his eyes, listening closer. “No, many people are coming. Were the guards sent out for something today?” He opened his eyes to look at her, cursing quietly as she shook her head no. “I’m going to see Aphmau,” and with that, Blaze turned around and began sprinting off. Leona squeaked and quickly followed suit, yelling after Blaze to wait up for her. 

Blaze had arrived at her castle in minutes, and wouldn’t you know it? The guard was on high alert. The two werewolves were allowed in and Blaze quickly made his way up to Aphmau’s room, who looked stressed when Blaze opened the door. “Aphmau?” He asked and she turned to look at him, sighing softly. “We were getting ready for Tu’la to attack again, but not this,” She ran a hand through her hair and Garroth stepped forward, reaching down to grab her hand. He squeezed it tightly and she physically calmed down, smiling slightly. For a moment, it seemed okay. “I suppose he couldn’t keep waiting for me to wander off without a guard, huh,” She looked out her window, biting her lip slightly and chewing on it.

To connect the alliance island with the rest of the world besides for boats, they had a portal. A huge, outstretching portal that connected with Phoenix Drop. That’s where the trouble was, little ol’ Phoenix Drop. Shadow Knights, and many of them. They weren’t interested in Phoenix Drop, but in the alliance island. So? They pushed their way through. “Ready the guard, Garroth,” Aphmau ordered, not taking her eyes off the window. Garroth nodded and turned, rushing out of the room. They were already being readied, but she didn’t know that yet. “Is it.. Shad?” Leona nervously asked and Blaze’s blood boiled hearing that name. Oh, he’s learned so much more about this Shad in the last six months. Aphmau looked back at the two, sighing quietly. “Of course it is, Leona.” She turned around fully, staring at the two with a cold expression. She meant business. “Are you two going to fight? I don’t expect either of you to but I would be happy if you two did.” Leona glanced at Blaze, being able to see the anger seeping from him. “Yes.” Blaze answered and Aphmau closed her eyes, sighing once again. “Well, then let’s get ready to fight.”

Blaze hadn’t worn armour in ages, it felt odd. Leona asked him if he was ready to fight for the The Phoenix Alliance, and Blaze paused. “If you had asked me that a year ago, I’d laugh.” He was taught the so-called, ‘Phoenix Alliance’ was a scam. Blaze now just thinks that Fenrir was jealous of such a strong group lead by ‘the wench herself’, of course. Leona laughed herself and shook her head. “Well, no more laughing now, I suppose.” The door opened as Garroth pushed in, looking at the few guards in the room. “We’re heading out,” Garroth ordered and held the door as the guards moved out. He reached out and grabbed the back of Blaze’s collar, making him stop. “Huh?” Blaze asked and looked down at Garroth. Now that Blaze could see his face up close, he looks distressed. “What’s wrong?” Blaze asked and Garroth sighed lowly, patting Blaze on the shoulder. “There’s an army of them, with two leading the army, Blaze.” The gears were still turning in Blaze’s mind, so Garroth just sighed and looked him in the eyes. “Laurance is with Shad, Blaze.”

Shad glanced forward, staring down the gravel road. “What a pathetic excuse for an alliance,” As he said that, a guard had turned the corner. Once she saw them, she raised her sword in their direction. A young, female guard with reddish pink hair. Shad glanced to his left, looking down at the shorter male. “Laurance, be a dear, will you?” He cooed and Laurance didn’t answer, just raising his sword as he ran forward. The guard stood her ground as the red sword clashed against hers, gritting her teeth as she was pushed back slightly. She knew who Laurance was, but she had a job to do. She did notic his eyes weren’t red and was slightly confused, shadow knights always had red eyes. “What are you?” She asked him, her curiosity getting the best of her mid fight. Instead of Laurance replying, she heard a voice from right behind her. Shivers went up her spine, as a few words were whispered in her ear. “He’s Laurance, nothing more.” She didn’t have enough time to turn around. 

The sword pierced through her stomach, Shad pulling it out quickly as her body began to fall. “Tsk, these are the types of guards Irene is supplying? What weak armour too.” Shad brought his sword to his chest before quickly moving it away, flicking the blood off the sword and onto the ground. Laurance stared at the body in front of him, his ears ringing. The guard looked familiar, staring at her only brought memories of a child laughing to his ears. “Laurance, let’s go.” Shad huffed and Laurance shook his head, glancing up to look at him. “Okay,” Shad began to walk away from the body, Laurance following suit. “Now, we must go find Irene,” Shad said and Laurance nodded as he walked, gripping the handle of his sword tightly. They had gotten about twenty or so feet when Shad had stopped. Laurance hadn’t realized and slammed into Shad’s back, squeaking as he stumbled backwards. Shad didn’t seem phased by that, just slowly turning around. “What?” Laurance asked, but Shad was busy staring behind Laurance, at something. Or someone.

Laurance turned around and his eyes suddenly went wide, as the guard was up on her feet again. Her sword was in her grasp, and the hole in her stomach was still there. “What the-? How is she alive?” Laurance asked as he took a step back, Shad narrowing his eyes. “She’s not.” Laurance glanced at Shad like he was crazy, (which, Laurance knew he was, but that’s beside the point) and stared at the guard. Sure enough, her eyes were opened but looked dead and empty. Laurance couldn’t tell, but Shad could. The energy around the body, it was too strong. He felt this earlier. “Show yourself, meifwa witch.” As if she was waiting for it, Kawaii~chan stepped out behind a building. She wore simple armour, the same one they’d seen earlier when passing through Phoenix Drop. KC was fighting for her city, but she had managed to let them slip by. She wasn’t letting them leave. 

She glared at Shad, her arms stretched out. “Step away from Laurance.” Laurance blinked a bit, his chest suddenly feeling tight. Shad laughed, raising his sword. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to make me, kitten.” She narrowed her eyes and then smiled, “Okay,” She raised a hand and sighed quietly, lowering her head. “I’m sorry, Alexis.” Alexis, where has Laurance heard that name before? With no warning, the body of the guard lunged forward. Laurance was caught off guard, grunting as the sword scraped against his armour, her fist-raising and clocking Laurance in the cheek. Laurance stumbled back, gripping his sword and glaring at her, er, the body. Shad ran past the two of them and charged Kawaii~chan, when a doll jumped out at Shad. He stumbled back a bit as a doll gripped onto his leg. He paused and let out a laugh, asking if this was some joke. “A doll? Really, you animation magick users are just-”

Shad was cut short when a sudden sharp pain shot across his cheek, causing him to raise his sword quickly. A second swipe was attempted, instead causing the two blades to hit together. Shad looked to the owner of the blade, raising an eyebrow as he saw the familiar head guard of Phoenix Drop. “My, look what we have here.. The couple has come out to play.” Shad shoved him away with force, laughing as Dante stood his ground. “Oh, this'll be good.”

Laurance had darted off when the body had turned her focus to Shad, ducking behind a building. He used this time to catch his breath, how the hell was a dead body better at fighting then the alive guard was? He lowered his guard for a moment, sighing quietly. As much as he loved serving Shad, it got tiring to do sometimes. He knew Shad could handle himself, but he just felt exhausted. But, he couldn’t rest long, as he heard someone approach. He quickly stood up straight, readying his sword for a potential battle. A female guard had turned the corner, jumping back when she suddenly saw a shadow knight. “Whoa- You-” She trailed off almost immediately, her ears flattening against the top of her head. “Laurance?” She asked in a soft tone, and Laurance stared at her, confused. “Who are you? Why does everyone seem to know my name, I don’t know any of you!” Laurance groaned out and Leona stared at him, blinking. “Do you, not remember me? I’m Kiki’s daughter,” Ears ringing as his chest grew tighter. He winced at the pain and groaned, Leona, stepping forward to help. Laurance quickly swung his sword out of defence, hearing what sounded like a howl come from her. He looked at her, and then at the slash across her body. His eyes went wide, as regret began burning up inside him. 

Her howl was loud, and she began to slouch over a bit. “Fuck, shit,” Laurance dropped his sword and kneeled down, quickly asking her if she was okay. He didn’t know why he felt bad, but he did. Maybe because she looked young? “D-Do I look fucking okay, Laurance?!” She growled and he cursed loudly, looking around for anything to help. The wound was shallow, so not fatal, but it still had to be treated. Laurance heard more footsteps, which were gaining speed at a rapid pace. He quickly looked back, reaching for his sword. But he didn’t get the chance to grab it, as it felt like time slowed. He watched as a male approached from behind the corner, a male that’s face looked angry. “What the fuck did you do to-” He stopped moving and talking. He just stared at Laurance, while Laurance stared back. Dark red hair tied back in a loose ponytail, no helmet on the guards head. He had darker skin, darker than Laurance’s, and had scars all over his face. As well as, one blue eye and one green eye. The most unique feature would have to be the werewolf ears atop his head.

“Ugh, Blaze-!” Leona groaned as she placed a hand over her chest, glaring at Laurance. “He fucking sliced me open! I could’ve died!” She whined and Blaze quickly looked her over, noting that the wound was shallow. “You’ll live,” He rolled his eyes at her and moved his eyes back to the other male. “Laurance..” There were few things to note about Laurance. His hair was longer, and his eyes were still the beautiful light blue. He had a few more scars then Blaze had remembered him with, and that made Blaze angry. “Who.. are you..” Laurance said in awe, and Blaze nearly dropped his sword. “Huh? I’m... Blaze,” 

Blaze. Blaze. BLAZE. 

“Aren’t I hot, Blaze? Let the pretty live.”  
“Laurance could’ve sworn Blaze was smart.”   
“I just want to know who I am before I die, Blaze.”   
“Why did he like him?”  
“I’m not drunk anymore, Blaze..”  
“That was the last thing Laurance would ever hear.”

The ringing in his ears was the loudest noise he had ever heard, and he suddenly covered his ears in pain. His chest burned, and his mind was screaming. Blaze had begun helping Leona while Laurance was sat there, numb looking and spacing out. “He doesn’t know who I am, Blaze..” Leona muttered and Blaze sighed, asking her if she could stand. “Ugh, yes, I can, it’s not that painful, I just wanted help.” She stood and held her stomach, glancing at Blaze. Laurance suddenly groaned loudly and both of them looked at him, Blaze kneeling down a bit. “Laurance?” He quickly asked and Laurance opened his eyes quickly, moving his hands from his ears. “Who the fuck are you, Blaze?!” He yelled as he suddenly swung his arm at him, Leona squeaking as Blaze was punched in the cheek. “Ouch,” Blaze muttered as he rubbed his cheek, looking back at Laurance. He looked stressed, and in pain. It worried Blaze. 

“Leona, start heading back to the castle. Or find someone to help, I’ll be following close behind.” Blaze said and suddenly leaned down, scooping Laurance up in his arms. “Wha-” Laurance started and Blaze ignored him, starting to walk off. “Can you run?” He asked Leona, who scoffed and repeated ‘can I run?’ She took off in a sprint and Blaze grinned as he followed suit, Laurance just squirming in his grasp. “Let me go, you mutt!” Blaze rolled his eyes at his lovely nickname and followed Leona to the edge of the castle. It took maybe five or so minutes to get there, and they went out of their way to avoid conflict. A few guards noticed them as they arrived, as they needed to keep shadow knights away from the castle. Blaze had begun shouting orders as soon as they arrived, his head guard abilities coming back to life. “Leona is hurt, get her to a healer or a medic!” He shouted at one as they began guiding her in. “And take Laurance here to the jail, make sure he’s tied and keep a very close eye on him. Lady Aphmau will want to see him!” A guard quickly approached with rope, starting to tie Laurance’s hands together. He didn’t struggle, just stared Blaze in the face with an off expression while he was starting to be taken off.

“And what are you going to do?” A guard asked Blaze, once Laurance was inside the castle doors. Blaze grabbed his sword from its scabbard and glared at the blade, turning back around. “I’m looking for that bastard of a God,” and before the guard could protest or ask anything at all, Blaze had ran off. 

Shad had managed to lose Kawaii~chan and Dante, only after cutting a deep wound into Dante’s arm and the body of the guard had been severely destroyed. Kawaii~chan had stopped fighting when Dante was injured, and Shad took that time to leave. He was here for Irene, not to deal with some stupid meifwa and her husband. Shad walked down a road, turning down a path as he moved. He knew she was nearby, and he couldn’t wait to see her again. “Oh, Irene! Come out, come out, whether you are..” He hummed as he dragged his sword against a brick wall, glancing around a corner. As if she had heard, she was there. Floating, eyes glowing a pastel blue, and her sword in hand. “Ah, and there she is!” Shad said with a laugh, drawing his own sword out. “Shad,” Irene said through gritted teeth, gripping onto the handle of her sword tighter. “I’ll give you one last chance to turn around, and leave.” Shad raised his eyebrows, asking her if she was seriously talking to him.

“I won’t turn around like a coward, Irene.” She lowered her head for a moment. “Very well.” She sighed and raised her sword, pointing it towards him. “Then come here and fight me like a real man, Shad.” Shad paused, shivering slightly as he grinned over at her. He was excited for another chance to fight her. Without warning, she lunged toward him. Shad stood his ground, grinning as their swords connected. She even managed to push him back, even if it was just slight. “Has someone gotten stronger?” He sneered and she glared, quickly moving her sword to swing at his side. He noticed and moved his arm to block her, her sword making an ear-piercing noise as it connected with his armour. She winced and glared at Shad, shoving him back. She took a few steps back as well and extended her arms out, shutting her eyes. As Shad regained himself, he noticed what she was doing.

Before he could move forward, her wings shot out from her back with lightning speed. She fluttered her wings and extended them out, folding them over her body as she crouched down a bit. “Why that’s a bit unfair, don’t you think? The rest of us can’t do that anymore.” He scoffed and she glared once more, quickly shooting up into the sky. She flew about fifteen feet off the ground, and Shad just rolled his eyes. “So dramatic,” He huffed and she replied, saying he was one to talk about being dramatic. “Get down here, and I’ll show you what being dramatic means.” He grunted, sounding like an annoying child. Irene raised her sword, intending to swoop down. However, she paused. Shad tilted his head, asking her if she was afraid to fight him. She lowered her sword, a soft smile growing on her lips. “What?” Shad asked, tensing up as he heard movement coming from behind him. 

He went to turn around, but it was far too late. Instead, a sword was driven into his upper waist, in the space between his armour. It dug through the chainmail and when Shad looked down, he could just barely see a sword tip poking through. He couldn’t lie, it stung a bit. He had experienced worse, and it wouldn’t be the end of him, but it stung. The sword was retracted and Irene smiled as she watched Blaze pull out the sword, going to stab Shad again. Shad moved out of the way, glaring at the taller male. “I didn’t know you started hiring dogs, Irene,” Shad commented, and Blaze just growled. He was too angry for words right now. This man, along with Fenrir, took his first real friend and, hell, even crush away from him. He wouldn’t say love, he refused to, even if crush sounded childish. “Two vs one? Now, how rude.” Shad huffed as he looked between them, biting the inside of his lip as he realized he was now sandwiched. He could handle two people at once. 

He could feel his inners burning and knew what was happening. ‘Not now,’ He thought to himself and could hear a laugh in the back of his mind. ‘I won’t let you hurt her.’ Shad bit his lip hard and just raised his sword high, trying his best to fight off Aaron as well as the two around him. Aaron trying to gain control, while Irene flew high with her sword. Not to mention the mutt, who just kept trying to stab Shad. It was annoying; he had taken out armies by himself, this should be no problem. Keyword, should.

He was around three miles from the three of them, moving as fast as he could. Ducking and weaving through people fighting, and leaving his comrades behind. He was moving fast and knew exactly where he was going. That fucking bastard had taken one of his only friends from him. Everyone thought he didn’t have emotions, like most of the shadow knights, but he did. Buried under his seemingly emotionless state, he had a sense of happiness when he saw him. He narrowed his eyes as he saw him in the distance, Shad. He gripped his sword and chuckled under his breath, swinging his sword lower than he normally would. Shad grit his teeth as he pushed Blaze off of him, going to swing at Irene when he felt a sharp pain in his lower leg. He looked at Blaze, but he had his sword up high. “You fucking bastard!” A familiar voice said and Shad looked down to see a very angry Zeni, the new leader of the Shadow Knight Rebellion after Laurance had joined him. Wait, where was Laurance? The realization hit Shad hard, Laurance was nowhere in sight. He could’ve been captured, he could’ve ran, that piece of shit. “Zenix?” A softer female voice left Irene’s mouth, and Zenix looked up at her. “Wow, Lady Aphmau. Puberty hit you hard. Did you get wings and shit? Rad.”

She stared at him in shock, while Shad stared at the scene in front of him. Now it was four against one. This was bad. With Aaron slowly trying to gain control, and the three fighting him, he knew what to do. While Zenix spoke, he turned around and made a run for it. A cowardly move that he hated, but he wasn’ dumb enough to stay fighting. Blaze noticed and quickly turned to follow him, but was stopped by Aphmau. “Don’t. It’s best if we let him get away, for now. We aren’t ready to take him down, not today. I’m already afraid of who we lost today.” Blaze looked between her, and the escaping shadow lord of the Nether. “But-! I could take him!” He complained and Aphmau lowered to the ground, her eyes slowly turning back to brown. “I don’t doubt it, but we’re not ready. He deserves death, but I’d prefer to capture him and hold him. That’ll take my friend, Zoey, and she’s not living in Phoenix Drop anymore.” Blaze paused before he sighed. He lowered his sword and agreed with her. “Okay, that’s fucking cool. Where the fuck is Laurance?” Zenix asked loudly as he glared at the two of them, holding his long sword in his hand. Blaze had to strain his neck to look down at him, raising an eyebrow. “Who are you?” Blaze asked and Zenix huffed, glaring up at him.

“Who the fuck are you?” Aphmau walked over and stood between the two. She knew Blaze was sweet, but Zenix knew how to annoy people. “Blaze, this is Zenix. He’s, um.. He runs the shadow knight rebellion. Zenix, this is Blaze. He’s a friend of Laurence's.” Zenix put his sword in his belt and crossed his arms, “What kind of friend, huh?” Aphmau sighed as Blaze asked what the hell that meant. “Boys..” She sighed as Zenix asked if they were close, Blaze turning red. “Close? I haven’t seen Laurance in months!” “But were you two, like dating?” Aphmau knew she’d have to fill Zenix in, if Laurance didn’t do that himself. 

Zenix had actually been to the Alliance Island, about two months earlier. He had stormed in, sword in hand, and asked where the fuck was Laurance. Aphmau was emotional as she explained and Zenix had just gotten pissed. All he knew, was that Laurance had been murdered and was likely in the hands of Shad and that his murderer was already dead. That’s all Zenix needed to know. That alone was enough to send him racing back to the Nether, picking fights with Shad or his followers any chance he got. Aphmau glanced to her side, seeing Zenix and Blaze still bicker as they walked to the castle. She shut her eyes and sighed, while a small smile crept upon her lips. They reminded her of simpler times when two boys would argue next to her side while she laughed along. She wishes for that kind of innocence back.

The rest of Shad’s army had escaped soon after Shad called for a retreat, and soon the Alliance Island was emptied of that scum. Aphmau had nearly cried tears of joy when Garroth had returned safely to the castle, Aphmau having run into his arms and throwing herself into them. Zenix rolled his eyes at them, mentioning that he was gonna vomit over such affection. Blaze agreed, but he couldn’t lie that he wished he was able to do the same with another. After making sure her boyfriend was okay and talking about who was hurt, or worse, she had asked if they could deal with Laurance now. Even the mention of his name made Blaze freeze, and grip tightly onto his own hands. Zenix noticed his body tense up, and looked the other way. “Okay,” Garroth nodded. “I’ll go get him ready with Dante. He and KC are already there with him. Both of them suffered wounds, but insist they’re fine.” 

“Well, okay. I’ll be there soon,” She reached up and kissed his cheek, cupping the side of his face. “Stay safe,” Garroth blushed and laughed quietly, saying going down the hall for maybe ten minutes wasn’t dangerous. “Let me be a worried girlfriend!” She glared, a soft smile still on her lips. “Cute,” Garroth laughed as he walked away and Aphmau rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips in a dramatic fashion. “He never takes me seriously, I’m his boss!” The smile on her lips was obvious, she could never actually be mad at Garroth.

Aphmau had found her way to the room after about fifteen minutes, and opened the door. Laurance was sat on a chair, wearing very simple clothes. KC must’ve gotten the clothes for him, none of them wanting Laurance in his shadow knight armour for any longer. He looked at Aphmau as she entered, a small smile on his lips. “Do you remember Aphmau?” Dante asked from his own seat, and Laurance sighed to himself. “Who could forget Irene?” He asked and Garroth ran a hand through his hair, glancing to her as she sat down next to him. “Shad has altered his memory, but not fully. Laurance is still in there, he’s just having a hard time. He can vaguely recall a few things, like Cadenza, but..” She nodded and reached forward, grabbing Laurance’s hand. He flushed red.

“Are you trying to make his crush come back?” Dante asked, laughing as KC whacked his arm. Aphmau laughed quietly and looked at Laurance, holding his hand in hers. “I’m Aphmau, not Irene. We met when I came to Meteli, and when you had that god awful orange hair.” Something in Laurance’s eyes twinkled, and she knew she was on the right path. “You gave your life for me in the Nether, and you were blind for a while.. You got that hair dye out of your hair, it looked awful..” She laughed a bit and Laurance smiled, almost in a sad way. “Remember when you said you were my fiance to trick Zane?” Garroth huffed at the memory and Laurance chuckled, mumbling about how jealous Garroth was. “I wasn't jealous!” He protested, but Aphmau just pat his shoulder. “Of course you weren’t, dear.” He furrowed his eyebrows as Dante laughed, leaning back in his chair. “Do you remember how we met, Laurance?” He asked and Laurance grinned a bit, saying he was still sure Dante was trying to woo Aphmau that day. “I was travelling with her to save Logan, shut up.” KC smiled at the four of them, feeling warm inside as she watched the four old friends converse. It brought her joy. Laurance seemed to remember things from the far past, such as how he met his closest friends. Apparently Shad didn’t feel the need to alter that. 

“Okay, I have to ask.. What was the last thing you remember?” Garroth asked and Laurance looked at his hands, biting his lip. “I was in the Nether, and I was with..” His eyes went wide and he quickly looked up, looking worried. “Where is Zenix?” Garroth looked surprised at the mention of him, looking to Aphmau. “Oh, he’s just outside.. KC, can you go and grab him?” KC stood up and patted down her dress, nodding as she headed to the door. “I haven’t spoken to him myself yet..” Dante put his hands behind his head, chuckling a bit. “Excited to see your son again?” Garroth flushed, biting his lip as he averted his eyes. “He’s not my son, shut up..” The door opened once again as Zenix walked in, still wearing the armour. He must’ve refused the offer for casual clothing, it seems like he preferred the armour. Laurance stood up and looked down slightly, smiling as Zenix approached. “Zenix, I-” Laurance was cut short when a fist raised and slammed across his right cheek, Zenix glaring at him as the others went on high alert. “You were fucking gone for so long! You asshole!” Laurance held his cheek, which was already turning red and starting to sting like Hell. 

“That fucking hurt,” Laurance rubbed his cheek and Zenix threatened to do it again, balling his hand into a fist. “Do you know how fucking stressed I was? You said you were going on a week long trip, and then you were gone for five fucking weeks! I let more time pass, and then I find out you fucking died again?!” Laurance could tell by the tone of his voice, he was worried. “Zenix.. I’m sorry, I didn’t expect to be kidnapped and then murdered..” Zenix glared and punched him in the arm, Laurance whining slightly. “I fucking hate you.” Laurance glanced around, sighing as he suddenly threw his arms around Zenix. Zenix let out a string of curse words as Laurance hugged him, holding Zenix close despite his uncomfortable shadow knight armour. “I’m sorry.” Laurance mumbled and Zenix stood there, refusing to hug back. Laurance knew Zenix was worried about him, and he knew Zenix considered Laurance a friend. Maybe even his only friend. Zenix finally pushed him away and huffed, saying he wasn’t even that worried. “Heh, alright.” Laurance said with a slight grin, 

“Wait, Laurance..” Laurance glanced at Garroth with a slight smile, asking what was up. “The last thing you remember is being in the Nether, with Zenix?” Laurance raised an eyebrow and nodded, asking why that mattered. Garroth looked down at Aphmau, who was chewing her lip. “You don’t remember anything or.. Anyone after that?” Laurance laughed, saying he only remembered Shad. “And I don’t want to remember that bastard.” Aphmau stared at Garroth, and asked him if he could go and grab him. Garroth didn’t need to hear the name. “Uh, go and grab who?” Laurance asked as Garroth walked away, and Dante just patted him on the shoulder as he walked over. “You’ll see, Laurance.” 

Blaze smiled as Garroth approached him and Leona, standing up as he did. “Hello, Blaze. How are you doing, Leona?” She lifted her shirt slightly to show her bandaged up stomach, laughing a bit. “It stings like Hell, but it’ll do.” Garroth nodded, mentioning how Kiki would murder them all for this. “Oh, I’m so grounded. Even though I’m a grown ass woman.” Garroth laughed, saying she would forever be Kiki’s baby. “But, enough of that. Blaze, I’d like you to follow me. This, of course, is about Laurance.” Blaze let out a slow sigh as he nodded, saying he was expecting the worst. “Well, uh, that’s.. Good,” Garroth awkwardly said as he turned and Blaze already knew this was about to be bad. “Good luck, fireball.” Leona gave him a thumbs up as he walked off with Garroth, Blaze waving back at her. Garroth was silent, and seemed nervous as they walked out of the room. Of course he would be nervous, why wouldn’t he be? They walked down the hallway and when they got to the door, Garroth gave him a quick, nervous smile. “Good luck, Blaze.” 

He opened the door and the two of them walked in, the room now being nearly empty. Only Laurance and Aphmau were sat in the room. Garroth got the hint as he held the door open for Blaze, shutting himself out of the room as he closed the door. “Please take a seat, Blaze.” Aphmau smiled gently and he walked over, sitting across from Laurance. Blaze looked at Laurance’s scars once again, trying to keep his anger to a minimum. He would murder Shad if it’s the long time he’ll do. “Laurance, this is Blaze. He was a werewolf guard from the Southeastern Wolf Tribe.” Laurance narrowed his eyes, saying he could clearly see he was a werewolf. “He was the one I fought earlier.. He carried me to the castle.” Blaze could feel his heart slowly drop. Laurance can’t remember him, huh? He kinda expected this, but it still stung. “Blaze and you knew each other, Laurance..” He tilted his head to the side, asking how. “I’ll let Blaze do the talking now,” with that, Aphmau stood up. She walked off and squeezed Blaze’s shoulder as she passed. She whispered a quick ‘good luck’ before leaving the room. 

It was silent for a few moments.

“We met before this, as I was sent to kill you..” Blaze began, looking down slightly at his hands. “As you killed my people years ago, when Aphmau was set to marry my old king.. But, something happened during the travel we shared..” Laurance sat back, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. “What on earth could’ve happened?” He asked and Blaze laughed quietly, looking up at him. “We became friends, kinda.” Laurance looked clueless and Blaze couldn’t help but feel the tightness in his chest. “The name.. Blaze, is familiar..” A glimmer of hope shot through Blaze, and he looked at Laurance intently. “How so?” He asked and Laurance huffed, starting to explain. “It’s weird! Maybe because I was in the Nether, Blaze? You know? But, fuck.. I remember these vague sentences, and it hurts my head..” 

This would be easier then Blaze thought, it was a gift from the Gods. It would take a bit of effort, but he could make him remember. He had to make him remember. “We met in the Dollet forest, I had tackled you and we started to fight.. But, of course, we ran into bandits. We had bad luck with them,” Blaze chuckled to himself a bit. “But, we then made it to Scaleswind. We stayed at an inn, you got drunk, and I was in charge of a dumb toddler for the night,” Laurance rolled his eyes a bit. “You seemed to be having a lot of, internal issues around this time. Mostly regarding your sexuality, you know. But, alas, we ran into some of your old friends and you ratted on me for kidnapping you..” Laurance sat up straighter, narrowing his eyes. “I.. remember meeting Dante in Scaleswind, as well as.. The red haired one..” He still struggled with some of his older memories, it seemed. They were on the right track. “They arrested me, and I was interrogated by two, blue teenagers.. It’s hard not to laugh in that situation.” 

“Long story short, you turned yourself into my king.. He wanted you dead, because he’s a cruel man. I was too afraid to rebel, so I didn’t.” He was glad to finally be able to say these words, he has been thinking about how he was such a cowardly guard for letting Laurance die that day, and if only he had actually stopped it. “Before that, however, we spent the day together. We, uh, heh..” Blaze rubbed the back of his neck as his face began to flush, knowing for a fact he could NOT just say they had sex. Laurance was silent, so Blaze looked at him properly to try and gauge his reaction. Laurance was wide eyed, and looked like he had just heard the most unbelievable thing. “Are.. are you okay, Laurance?” He worriedly asked as he stood up, stepping towards him. Memories were flashing through Laurance’s mind at a rapid pace. Memories he could not grasp. Memories of teasing, of laughter, of shared kisses. One memory stood out, however, and Laurance couldn’t help but be drawn into it.

_Laurance was laid on the ground, a patch of grass. He stared up at the night sky as he heard the fire crackle from next to him. His hair was pulled up lazily and he had taken off his armour for the night. Blaze sat a few feet from him, poking at the fire with a stick. Blaze stretched his arms up and groaned, Laurance side eyeing him when he heard the noise. He noticed Blaze’s shirt lift a bit and quickly looked away, his mind screaming at him. Nope, he only ever looked like that when someone like Aphmau stretched, and her chub poked out from under her shirt. Laurance would always make a sly comment about how, well, she should just take off the shirt if it didn’t fit her. That always got him a slap from Garroth or a scolding from Dante. She usually laughed at it, though._

_He smiled at those memories, and Blaze sighed quietly, saying they should arrive at Scaleswind within two days. “Mmm, an old friend is the lord of Scaleswind, she’d kick your ass if she saw you with me.” Blaze rolled his eyes and flexed his arms, saying he could take her. Laurance laughed, saying he would get his ass handed to him. “I’m a trained guard, I can handle some prissy lord.” Laurance covered his mouth to muffle a laugh, rolling his eyes in disbelief. Nicole? Prissy? Yeah right. Silence filled the air, but it was lovely. The two of them had went to enemies, to.. allies, Laurance assumes. I mean, saying friends sounded weird, right? At least, it did in his own head. “Hey, Blaze?” Laurance mumbled and Blaze sat back against his bag, asking what he needed. “It’s weird that we kinda, like.. We get along now?” Blaze paused, turning his body to look at him._

_“Like, friends?” He asked with a soft smile and Laurance felt his face flush a bit, laughing awkwardly. “Friends? Us? Well, uh, that’s..” Blaze rolled his eyes at the sudden awkwardness in his tone. “What else would I say, we’re comrades?” Laurance laughed quietly, saying that just sounded worse. “Well, you’re dumb, so it works.” Laurance shot up to a sitting position, his mouth falling. “Excuse me!” He gasped and Blaze let out a loud laugh, falling to his side with a wide smile on his face. “I’m not DUMB, you ass!” Blaze laughed as he grinned, telling Laurance to believe whatever he wanted to. “Okay, you’re a dick.” Blaze was quick to reply. “You are what you eat.” Laurance sat there for a moment, Blaze physically being able to see the cogs turning in his brain. “Oh my IRENE,” Laurance suddenly blurted out and Blaze laughed harder, shutting his eyes as a smile went over his face._

_“What a BAD JOKE,” Laurance was only a bit flustered (he would deny being flustered at all) from such a bad joke. “I’m hilarious, I know.” He teased and Laurance rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion. “I’m allowed to make these jokes if they’re true.” Blaze joked and Laurance rolled his eyes again, saying Blaze wasn’t funny. “You find me hilarious.” Laurance scoffed at that, but the smile on his lips was hard to deny._

Laurance sat in the chair, his heart pounding in his chest. The memory faded, and he just saw Blaze’s worried face. “Laurance? You zoned out there, heh..” Blaze seemed to calm down once Laurance seemingly came to, putting a hand over his heart. “Fuck, don’t scare me like that..” Blaze muttered as he sat back down, but Laurance was still frozen. Blaze was getting more worried again, so he reached back over to shake Laurance’s shoulder. “Are you actually okay?” He asked and Laurance’s mouth felt dry. “Blaze..” He said quietly and Blaze slowly nodded, saying that was indeed his name. 

“I, remember you.. Vaguely, kinda? I remember a moment we shared.” Laurance put his head in his hand, saying it was still fuzzy. “But.. we’re, friends..” Laurance paused, laughing quietly. “Or, uh, comrades?” Blaze blinked a few times before letting out a loud laugh, which scared Laurance a bit. “Oh my fucking god, Laurance..” Blaze stood up and moved towards Laurance, asking him to stand up. “Uh, are you gonna hit me? Zenix already did that..” Laurance said as he stood up, letting out a squeak as Blaze wrapped his arms tightly around him. He lifted Laurance off the ground and suddenly twirled them both around. “Fuck, Laurance! It’s been so long..” He mumbled as he held him close, only putting him down after a few more seconds. Laurance was still a bit jumbled, but he knew Blaze. Kinda, it would take time.

“Laurance Zvahl..” Blaze lowered his head and Laurance became confused, blinking slowly. “Huh?” He asked and just got more confused as Blaze fell to his knees, keeping his head lowered in shame and guilt. “I have to apologize for everything I’ve done. I’ve been thinking a lot these past six or so months, and it’s mostly been about the mistakes I’ve made. I know your memory is still fuzzy, but..” He looked up at him. “I’m sorry for making you suffer. I should’ve never hurt you, you never deserved to die. The time I’ve been on this island, I’ve only been told the good things you’ve done. Your friends, your family.. They all loved you.. And that made the guilt inside of me build.” Laurance stared at him in shock, he had no clue how to reply. Blaze wasn’t expecting a response anyways. “Your friends miss you, your sister misses you. They wanted nothing more for you to come home, Laurance.” Blaze shut his eyes tightly and bowed his head. “I’m sorry for everything.”

Laurance stood there, his mouth dropped open and his face a light red colour. He felt so many emotions, he had no idea what to say. “Blaze..” He finally managed to say, taking a deep breath. “Look at me, please.” Blaze opened his eyes and slowly looked up at him, tears starting to form in his eyes. Laurance’s mind was racing, and he knew he had to do something. His mind only came to one thought. “What?” Blaze asked and Laurance just grabbed both sides of his face, moving downwards as he gently placed his lips on Blaze’s. Blaze was not expecting that, so his eyes stayed open and wide for a few seconds. Then reality kicked in and he shut his eyes, kissing back as he moved a hand to gently hold the back of Laurance’s neck. The kiss may of only lasted ten or so seconds, but it felt like forever. When Laurance finally pulled away, he let his hands fall onto Blaze’s shoulders, staring down at Blaze. “Get off your knees, Blaze.. You look dumb..” Blaze chuckled as he slowly stood, Laurance’s head going from looking down slightly to looking up. “You don’t have to say sorry..” Laurance said softly, his voice falling into a whisper. 

“Okay..” Blaze whispered back, and the two of them became silent. Silence filled the air and it was lovely. “What happens next?” Laurance suddenly asked and Blaze bit his lip, not knowing how to reply. “Like.. between us or in general?” Blaze wondered and Laurance paused, shrugging a bit. “Both, I guess.. My memory is still a mess, but all I know is that you make me feel.. Nice, and I want to remember you.. And everyone.” Blaze slowly smiled and nudged Laurance, chuckling a bit. “I make ya feel nice? Really?” Laurance flushed and hit his arm, telling him to fuck off. “What else am I supposed to say!” He glared playfully at Blaze, who just laughed at him. “Come on, we have to go see the others. Maybe someone like Emmalyn can help with your memory? Who knows.” Blaze offered as he walked to the door, grabbing the handle and pulling it open.

Laurance stepped out of the small house, looking up at the blue sky and smiling widely. It was a beautiful day on the island. 

It had been one year, seven months, and six days since Laurance Zvahl fell from that cliff.   
They were keeping track, Emmalyn said it was a good idea.

He walked down the gravel path as he let his door shut behind him, humming as he moved. It was nice to finally have a day off, Garroth really knew how to be a pain in the ass boss. It’s a shame him and Blaze didn’t have the day off, but that just meant Laurance was able to bring him a treat. He held the lunch bag in his hand, humming quietly as he walked through the city. Blaze would be stationed on the East side of the city today, closer to Emmalyn’s bookstore. That was fine by him, he had to pick up a book for his sister anyways. He weaved through the city, smiling at people and nodding at fellow guards.

After a short five minute walk, he had made it to Blaze’s post. He stood at the end of a pathway, currently giving direction to a traveller. Laurance watched with a fond smile, only approaching after the person left. Blaze noticed him approaching and Laurance snorted as Blaze’s tail suddenly started to wag. “That’s actually adorable,” Laurance reached up and quickly kissed his cheek as he put the lunch bag in his hands. “I had to come get something to send to my sister, so I thought I’d drop you off a lunch.” Blaze stared at Laurance with love in his eyes, sighing happily. “Okay, thank you so much. I get off in four hours, don’t be too lonely while I’m gone.” Laurance laughed at that, saying he wouldn’t. Laurance turned around and smiled to himself as he walked away. He glanced to the side as he walked past the shops, pausing as he peeked through two shops. The sound coming from behind had driven him there. He looked around, before cutting through the gap. 

He moved behind the shops and cut through a small garden, smiling ever so slightly as his feet hit the sandy beach. The island was, well, an island after all. Surrounding them, was the beautiful ocean. He stared out at the water, being motionless as he heard the movement of waves crashing together. “It’s funny..” Laurance mumbled to no one in particular. “This almost sounds like..” He slowly trailed off as he shut his eyes, just listening to the ocean as his mind blanked. Laurance only turned around when he began to feel sea sick, funnily enough. Not to mention the growing taste of salt water in his mouth, and the tightness in his chest. “Shad won’t get me again. Not like this.” He muttered as he walked from the ocean, just listening to the waves crashing before quieter and quieter. Laurance never learned how to swim anyways, but now he had a reason to fear the ocean and what Hell lived beneath it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, and goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend for this to be multi chapter, but it is! Sorry for spelling errors, I hate editing so much.


End file.
